Deux vies : une épopée
by Hermaline
Summary: Auteurs : Nanabob et HermalineSaisons : De la 1ère à la 8ème Résumé : Confessions au détour d'un lavabo ou quand l'eau délie les langues...
1. A heart to hold you

_**And if your heart should melt away**_

_Et si ton cœur devait s'éloigner au loin_

La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et se fondit contre le carrelage froid. Elle tentait vainement de ramener sa respiration à un rythme normal alors que ses paupières se refermaient sur ses yeux bleus. De vagues bruits de pas résonnaient non loin d'elle, derrière la porte.

L'autre monde.

De nombreux soldats allaient et venaient tandis qu'elle s'immobilisait pour la première fois, qu'elle prenait le temps, enfin. Le capitaine Carter soupira profondément alors que le mot « faiblesse » s'inscrivait dans son esprit fermé. Elle le chassa violemment mais il ne fit que revenir.

Elle était faible.

Elle revoyait son père, son regard incertain, son front soucieux. Sa fierté qu'il ne dirait jamais. Sa peur de la perdre elle aussi, dissimulée. Elle avait toujours voulu ça, elle n'avait jamais hésité. Alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi cette vague de panique ? Cette impression de…

Faiblesse.

La jeune femme glissa une main tremblante sur son visage et inspira longuement. Elle n'allait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Un jour où l'autre il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte. Pendant une seconde, l'image d'un gros titre de journal annonçant « une jeune femme installe ses quartiers dans les toilettes d'une base militaire » s'afficha en elle et la fit sourire brièvement.

Elle était ridicule.

Etrangement cette nouvelle certitude la rassura et elle se redressa enfin, rouvrant les yeux qui errèrent dans le noir complet. Elle tendait déjà la main vers le commutateur quand des pas s'arrêtèrent soudain derrière la porte auprès d'elle avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre doucement laissant entrevoir une longue silhouette d'homme à la lumière du couloir.

- Youhou ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Sam se figea en reconnaissant la voix de son colonel. Elle se mordit la lèvre et inconsciemment se fondit un peu plus contre le mur, derrière la porte.

- Carter ? reprit la voix.

Non, elle n'était pas là. Pour personne. Et surtout pas pour son supérieur direct.

- Pourquoi il fait tout noir ?

L'ombre s'agita et elle put entendre les pas d'O'Neill sur le carrelage à la recherche du bouton. Ce même bouton sur lequel ses doigts étaient restés crispés. Comprenant qu'elle n'était bel et bien coincée elle ralluma la lumière.

- Carter ? s'étonna aussitôt le colonel en posant un regard surpris sur la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que vous faites derrière la porte dans le noir ?

Sam grimaça un sourire et releva la tête vers lui.

- Migraine… marmonna-t-elle en sortant la première justification qui lui était venue.

- Migraine ?

- Vous savez… Le noir quand on a mal à la tête c'est…

- Oui ça je sais, mais pourquoi les toilettes ?

Bonne question…

- L'isolement, répondit alors Sam en posant ses yeux plus sûrs dans les siens.

Cette réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'il hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Vous savez, il y a l'infirmerie aussi… proposa judicieusement O'Neill.

- Oui je sais mon colonel.

Elle lui sourit et pria pour qu'il disparaisse mais il resta obstinément là, son regard scrutant son visage pâle.

- Vous me cherchiez ? demanda la jeune femme en se souvenant de son nom qu'il avait appelé dans le noir.

- Euh non… Je vous ai juste vu entrer ici il y a plus d'un quart d'heure alors ba… je m'inquiétais.

- Tout va bien mon colonel, le rassura-t-elle touchée par cette inquiétude qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez lui.

- Mis à part la migraine…

- Oui, mis à part la migraine, sourit-elle encore en se dirigeant vers les lavabos pour se rafraîchir le visage.

Il suivit sa progression et l'observa en silence, se sentant visiblement très bien là alors que la jeune femme luttait pour ignorer les yeux scrutateurs posés sur elle.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire capitaine… dit alors Jack.

Sam eut soudain l'impression d'être revenue à son adolescence, face à un père absent qui avait voulu rattraper un temps qu'il n'aurait plus. Elle soupira intérieurement, se força une énième fois à sourire et le remercia d'une voix polie avant de confirmer de que tout allait bien.

Oui, elle pouvait tout lui dire.

« Capitaine ».

- C'est le Capitaine Hanson ?

Sa voix incertaine lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Qu'il puisse lire en elle, qu'il puisse comprendre, voir ce qu'elle refusait d'affronter, dire ce qu'elle n'osait pas avouer.

- Tout va bien mon colonel, réaffirma-t-elle avec une volonté qu'elle aurait voulue plus forte.

Sam le vit froncer les sourcils et elle se redressa pour lui lancer un coup d'œil vif qui, elle l'espérait, suffirait à le rassurer et à le faire partir.

Mais il ne bougea pas, il restait là face à elle, vraisemblablement peu sûr de lui, et se demandant tout autant qu'elle ce qu'il faisait encore là…

- Vous savez… commença-t-il.

- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle vivement, je peux tout vous dire.

- Non… Enfin si… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… vous avez bien fait.

- Quoi ? Les laisser le tuer ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton révélant enfin toute son amertume.

- Ne pas le tuer vous.

- J'avais l'arme dans la main.

- Ils avaient le droit de choisir.

- J'aurais dû le tuer.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un long moment. Elle et ses regrets, lui et sa volonté de rester, de combattre ce caractère trop dur pour une jeune femme telle que Carter.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se forger une armure inébranlable. Elle était bien assez forte. Mais le capitaine ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Elle semblait se battre pour faire ses preuves, sans voir qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était peut-être une femme, elle était peut-être plus jeune mais il croyait en elle. Et il préférait la voir ainsi, tremblante de ses choix incertains plutôt qu'insensible à toute douleur et décision.

Elle était encore ce qu'il n'était plus.

Un être humain.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait parce que vous ne le vouliez pas, dit-il enfin, brisant le silence pesant.

Sam ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique qu'elle dissimula bien vite derrière son masque de soldat respectueux de son supérieur.

- Je sais, « à chaque fois qu'on tue… »

- … On se rapproche du Capitaine Hanson, termina-t-il se sentant soudain très fier qu'elle retienne ses phrases. Et vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui ?

Un sourire faible glissa sur le visage plus coloré de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'être un soldat face à un autre. Il s'agissait plus d'une pause, entre deux collègues, entre deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais qui allaient apprendre.

- Vous l'aimez encore ? demanda Jack.

- Non !

Qu'il puisse penser une telle chose la blessa soudaine plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il sourit doucement devant son air scandalisé.

- C'est vrai j'oubliais ! C'était un « cinglé pathologique » ! s'exclama O'Neill avec pour objectif évident de détendre l'atmosphère grisâtre qui recouvrait la jeune femme.

- Oui et vous avez pu le voir de vos propres yeux…

- Qu'est ce que vous lui trouviez ?

Sam haussa un sourcil surpris devant cette question simple et intime, qu'elle comprenait bien loin de la personnalité visible de son supérieur.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ah.

Elle crut un instant le voir déçu de sa réponse peu évasive qui annonçait la fin d'une conversation étrange, blessée mais rassurante. Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner vers la porte, convaincu désormais que la jeune femme allait bien lorsqu'elle celle-ci reprit la parole.

- … Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Je veux dire, c'était juste comme ça. C'est tout. Il était assez... excessif. Mais bon, enfin, il m'aimait. C'était agréable. Et maintenant il est…

- Mort.

- Oui, termina-t-elle.

Le colonel O'Neill se retourna vers son capitaine dont les yeux bleus restaient incertains. Il sourit, sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir alors qu'il concluait enfin :

- Il reste d'autres personnes qui vous aiment Carter.

Ils échangèrent un regard bref et il disparut dans le couloir.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Allemande

_**Did I know anything about you ?**_

_Ai-je su quelque chose de toi ?_

Voilà, elle en aimait un autre. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il se rinçait inlassablement le visage, comme pour effacer cette vision de son esprit.

Carter avec Narim.

Narim avec Carter.

Son sourire.

Ses yeux brillant.

Elle en aimait un autre.

Jack ferma le robinet d'eau froide et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur les bords du lavabo. Le miroir qui le surplombait lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme au visage dur, fermé et neutre avec ça. Impossible à déchiffrer pour qui ne le connaissait pas.

Il sursauta lorsque quelques coups légers résonnèrent sur la porte métallique de ses quartiers.

-Entrez...

Quelques pas hésitants, puis :

- Jack ?

- Daniel ?

Il suivit l'archéologue des yeux alors que celui-ci s'asseyait sur le lit.

En soupirant, Jack saisit la serviette qui pendait mollement à côté de la vasque et s'essuya le visage en marmonnant:

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien.

- Vous avez vu Sam ?

- Carter ? Euh... non.

Le colonel sortit de la petite salle de bain.

- Jack ?

- Hum...

- Narim a embrassé Sam.

Un poignard dans le coeur.

L'archéologue observa le colonel traverser la pièce avant de le voir se tourner vers lui avec un visage qui respirait le détachement.

- Et alors ?

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ça ne vous fait rien?

Son ton bien qu'incertain dénotait d'un étonnement non feint. Ses sourcils arqués et sa bouche ouverte en "O" arrachèrent un léger sourire à Jack.

Daniel était l'image même de l'ingénuité. Il continua devant le manque de réaction de son ami:

- Je pensais que ça vous intéresserait.

- Non.

- Moi je crois que si.

- Et moi je crois que non.

Son ton s'était fait plus dur. Il n'admettait pas de réplique. Mais Daniel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il connaissait Jack plus que celui-ci ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Le colonel s'approcha de la commode, saisit un tee-shirt noir dans le tiroir qu'il referma dans un claquement sec avant d'enfiler le vêtement par la tête.

- Vous savez Jack, Sam n'est pas quelqu'un de facile… Je veux dire par là qu'il ne faut pas croire qu'elle... qu'elle ne voit que Narim. Ce n'est qu'une passade.

- Hmmm.

- Ne vous formalisez pas.

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

- Je sais que vous les avez vus.

- Non.

- Je le sais pourtant.

-Quand bien même, Daniel, en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il ? Carter est une grande fille à ce que je sache, elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut !

Daniel ne voyait de son ami que son profil dur et ses gestes saccadés qui trahissaient la tension qui l'habitait. Il faisait les cent pas dans la petite chambre.

Le colonel serra les dents. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas?

- Vous pouvez essayer d'apprendre à la connaître. Ce n'est pas interdit ça.

Jack se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit métallique qui émit un grincement de protestation. Sa main droite vint gratter sa nuque dans un geste familier. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger pour Sam.

- Daniel, ça doit faire quoi... Huit, neuf mois qu'on travaille ensemble ? Qu'est ce qu'on sait d'elle après tout ? Uniquement ce qu'elle a bien voulu nous dire. Et ça ne fait pas grand chose.

Un petit rire cynique et désabusé lui échappa. L'avait-il connue ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu au cours de ces derniers mois pour qu'elle ose le trahir ainsi ?

Car il se sentait trahit, dans la confiance qu'il avait en elle...

Bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ?

La voix tranquille de Daniel le sortit de ses pensées :

- Elle peut en dire autant de vous Jack. Et peut-être même plus…

- Oui et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas de moi que c'est une raison pour embrasser un extra-terrestre qu'elle connaît à peine sous mon nez!

Jack commençait à s'emporter. C'était bon signe.

Il se dévoilait plus sous le coup de la colère qu'à n'importe quel autre moment.

Daniel, un sourire en coin, décida de la provoquer un peu, histoire de l'énerver pour de bon:

- Je croyais qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait av…

- Vous savez bien que non Daniel, le coupa Jack.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation sèchement lancée. Daniel, les mains jointes, regardait ses pieds. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à faire avouer Jack, il ne savait plus trop que dire.

Finalement il lâcha :

- Oui, moi je le sais mais elle?

- Elle... Elle est mon second.

- Cessez votre vieille rengaine de militaire Jack. Samantha Carter ne se résume pas à un uniforme, un grade et des éprouvettes ! C'est une femme avant tout !

Jack lança un regard interloqué à Daniel. Il trouvait le jeune archéologue bien véhément. Et cela l'énervait.

Oui, Daniel l'énervait avec ses belles phrases alambiquées !

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ignore la femme qu'elle est Daniel ? Vous croyez que je serais là à vous parler si c'était le cas ?

La voix était lasse, le ton désabusé d'un homme qui fuit le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve.

- Et puis ce Narine va repartir sur Tollana...

-Narim.

-Oui Narim, qu'importe ! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ?

Daniel se redressa et se posta à deux pas du colonel, les mains cachées dans les poches de son treillis.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment vous preniez la chose Jack. Rien de plus.

- Hé bien vous avez vu Daniel. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Jack, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne rien dire de vous?

-Moi je fais ça ?

Le ton était volontairement ironique, comme pour désamorcer une discussion qui devenait un peu trop sérieuse et personnelle. L'humour était son dernier rempart.

Daniel le savait pertinemment. Aussi, sans prendre en compte son intervention il continua avec un peu plus de ferveur encore.

- Regardez-vous Jack, vous êtes plus indéchiffrable que du goa'uld ! C'est si difficile que ça d'avouer à Sam qu'elle compte plus pour vous que vous ne voulez bien le croire et le montrer ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Daniel, répliqua Jack dans un froncement de sourcil. Carter est un membre de mon équipe et je tiens à elle au même titre que je tiens à vous ou à Teal'C.

- A d'autres Jack ! Je vous ai rarement vu aussi nerveux ! Vous allez peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas à cause d'elle ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. J'ai choisi de faire de ma vie ce qu'elle est Daniel, je suis responsable de ce que je suis devenu et de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis un militaire, au service de mon pays, et rien ne doit interférer là dedans, pas même Samantha Carter.

Daniel regardait Jack d'un air triste à présent. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement, il fit un pas à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Pour faire demi-tour aussi sec.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous ne pensez pas réellement ce que vous venez de dire Jack.

Il ouvrit la porte à nouveau et la franchit. Pour de bon cette fois-ci.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Call me what you like

_**Well I am a ghost here, appearing in the night**_

_Je suis un fantôme ici, apparaissant dans la nuit_

- Vous savez Teal'c, ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre subordonnée décide de pointer une arme sur vous…

Insensible à toute marque de sarcasme, le jaffa ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans la salle de sport.

- Peut-être l'aviez-vous vexée O'Neill, répondit le nouvel arrivant après un silence.

Le colonel lança un coup d'œil surpris à celui-ci.

- Teal'c… C'était de l'humour ?

- … En effet.

- Vous faites des progrès !

Le jaffa inclina la tête en signe de remerciement alors que Jack enfilait un premier gant de boxe.

- Tout va comme vous le voulez O'Neill ?

- Bien sûr ! Comme vous le voyez, je comptais m'entraîner un peu. Il faut rester en forme !

Le deuxième gant enfilé, le colonel passa devant Teal'c et entreprit de martyriser le premier punching-ball qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être en train d'interroger le capitaine Carter ?

- Si ! lança Jack en envoyant un violent crochet du droit à sa cible. Mais vous me connaissez, je suis toujours en retard…

- Vous êtes la personne la plus à même d' interroger le capitaine.

- Ah ? Vous croyez ? C'est vrai que je suis connu pour mes formidables qualités de diplomate ! railla O'Neill tout en tournant autour du punching-ball

- Vous connaissez parfaitement le capitaine Carter, continua Teal'c.

- Sûrement moins que Daniel !

S'octroyant une petite pause, le colonel partit se rafraîchir un instant à un lavabo et revint le visage ruisselant devant Teal'c qui avait haussé un sourcil significatif.

- Vous savez bien que Daniel est très doué pour se faire des amis ! expliqua Jack.

- Pas vous O'Neill ?

- Ce n'est pas ma qualité principale… dit le colonel d'une voix se voulant souriante.

- Et quelle est votre qualité principale ?

- Et bien… Mon physique ?

Et tout en disant cela, O'Neill écarta largement les bras face au jaffa avant de reprendre ses exercices avec un entrain grandissant.

- Vous êtes un parfait militaire, commenta Teal'c qui ne pouvait goûter l'humour de Jack.

- Oui ! Tellement parfait que je préfère faire mumuse avec des gants de boxe plutôt que d'aller vérifier que mon collègue est bien devenu fou ! Enfin… folle…

- Le capitaine Carter n'est pas devenue « folle » O'Neill.

Ce dernier abandonna son effort et revint vers Teal'c, comprenant visiblement qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps la discussion vers laquelle le dirigeait habilement le jaffa.

- Vous croyez que c'est toujours Carter ?

- Je le crois.

- Excepté le fait qu'il y a un serpent qui a installé ses quartiers dans son corps…

- En effet.

Cela semblait si simple et pourtant… C'était si compliqué.

- Faites attention O'Neill à ne pas trop montrer vos sentiments envers le capitaine Carter. Si le goau'ld le sent…

- Quels sentiments ? coupa Jack alors qu'il tentait d'enlever ses gants avec difficulté.

- Les goau'ld ont conscience des sentiments de leurs hôtes et savent en jouer, ignora Teal'c.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que Daniel était meilleur que moi ! conclut O'Neill en partant rapidement vers les douches.

Plus rageusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il ôta ses vêtements et glissa sous le filet d'eau chaude avec l'espoir que celui-ci lui fasse oublier un instant la situation.

Sans succès.

Il voyait toujours Sam, une arme à la main, tournant vers lui ses yeux désagréablement étincelants. Il ressentait toujours cette horreur qui l'avait saisi quand il avait compris que ce n'était plus elle. La douleur de l'avoir perdue. Du moins… peut-être.Les militaires connaissent la mort, ils l'apprivoisent. Nombre d'entre eux savent qu'ils peuvent mourir à tout instant, ou assister à la mort de leurs compagnons. Ils vivent avec, s'y habituent malheureusement… Mais Sam n'était pas morte. Conclusion heureuse qui ne l'était pas.

Ce n'était plus elle. Son corps était toujours là, sous leurs yeux, mais son esprit avait disparu. Ils l'avaient perdue, sans savoir comment la reprendre et la retrouver.

Sans même savoir si cette simple possibilité existait…

Le colonel aurait aimé pouvoir faire son deuil, l'oublier, comme on oublie au fil du temps les soldats, les amis qu'on a perdus… Parce qu'il le faut. Parce que c'est comme ça.

Mais le capitaine Carter n'était pas un soldat. Ce n'était pas une amie. Il y avait cette douleur sourde en lui pour le lui rappeler sans cesse.

Il allait trop loin.

- Vous pouvez également jouer de ses sentiments O'Neill, couvrit soudainement la voix forte du jaffa qui était visiblement rentré dans les vestiaires.

A contre cœur, Jack coupa l'eau, s'entoura d'une serviette et rejoignit Teal'c qui l'attendait à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Le goa'uld en a conscience mais ne peut les changer. Le capitaine Carter est forte, si vous savez la toucher, le goa'uld en sera perturbé.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je n'ai qu'à me mettre à genoux et la demander en mariage ! Le serpent sera tellement ému qu'il acceptera de partir !

Le regard que plongea Teal'c vers lui fut indéfinissable. Le colonel se sentit mis à nu, ridicule mais étrangement plus fort.

- Je…

Cet instant de grâce fut brusquement interrompu par l'entrée de Daniel. La porte ouverte à la volée laissa apparaître l'archéologue, le nez collé dans un livre dont la taille et l'épaisseur firent grimacer Jack.

Daignant s'intéresser au monde environnant, Daniel salua ses deux coéquipiers.

- Jack, Teal'c...

Un silence puis :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là Jack, vous ne deviez pas interroger Sam ?

- J'y allais Danny Boy, répondit Jack agacé.

- Ho, très bien, je vous rejoindrai après.

Daniel claqua la porte de son casier dans lequel il avait rangé son livre et ses vêtements puis, en short, se dirigea pieds nus vers la salle de sport.

- Ne venez pas Daniel.

La voix calme de Jack, l'air stoïque et grave de Teal'c.

La gravité de la situation heurta Daniel un peu plus violemment encore.

- Elle n'est plus elle même. Enfin... Pas pour le moment. Ça ne servirait à rien, continua O'Neill.

Daniel hocha doucement la tête.

Il comprenait.

Son regard accrocha celui de Jack. Il y lut toute la force tranquille du militaire, toute son inquiétude aussi.

- Et… qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Je suis impuissant Daniel, dit-il en soupirant.

Un éclat de rire sonore accueillit cette confession. Jack et Daniel se retournèrent vivement pour voir d'où celui-ci provenait. Mais Daniel, dans son mouvement, glissa sur la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sous Jack. Son pied heurta la cheville du colonel qui, glissant à son tour, se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur son ami.

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée des vestiaires, Jack et Daniel avisèrent deux officiers se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte et riant à gorge déployée. Le bruit alerta les soldats en faction ou de passage dans le couloir et bientôt un attroupement se créa à la porte des vestiaires.

Jack, lui, tentait de se relever sans laisser tomber sa serviette et en conservant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Ceci fait, il tendit une main secourable à Daniel, toujours par terre, avec un coup d'œil désabusé.

L'histoire allait vite faire le tour de la base. Avant la fin de la journée, le moindre airman serait au courant. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité présumée de Daniel. Quant à sa propre virilité... Une phrase malencontreuse et mal interprétée allait ruiner sa belle réputation. Jack fit comprendre d'un coup d'œil à Teal'c de les débarrasser de toute cette troupe. L'imposant Jaffa s'avança vers la porte faisant du même coup reculer d'un pas tous les soldats. La porte claqua violement.

Teal'c se tourna vers ses deux amis qui se regardaient du coin de l'œil, gênés. Un silence pesant régna quelques instants sur la pièce, puis :

- Alors comme ça Jack... Vous êtes impuissant?

_**A suivre**_


	4. Closer now

_**Well you're the best so well done you**_

_Tu es la meilleure alors bravo à toi_

Le colonel O'Neill se regardait l'air ennuyé dans le miroir lorsque Carter pénétra dans la pièce. Il détourna à peine la tête pour voir qui osait l'interrompre dans cette inspection profonde et, semblait-il, capitale de lui-même.

- Mon colonel, salua Sam.

- Carter.

Un salut très cordial certes... Mais on voyait bien que le cœur et l'attention n'y étaient pas. Sam haussant les épaules se dirigea vers les toilettes. Quand elle en ressortit peu de temps après, le colonel n'avait pas bougé. Il demeurait l'œil morne, la mine désabusée, face aux lavabos.

Un peu inquiète, Sam s'approcha pour se laver les mains. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais :

- Mon colonel, il y a un problème ?

Pas de réponse.

- Mon colonel ?

- Qu'est ce que vous pensez de mes cheveux ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sam était interloquée. Qu'arrivait-il à son supérieur ?

- Vous devenez superficiel monsieur ?

Le ton s'était fait plus moqueur qu'anxieux et lui valut un coup d'œil surpris de Jack.

Sam, elle, essuyait maintenant ses mains en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. S'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose, elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui demander quoi.

Jack avait bien compris le petit jeu de sa subalterne. Typiquement féminin, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Son regard accrocha son reflet. Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Venez là, Carter.

- Mon colonel ?

Jack soupira et la saisit par le bras, Sam, surprise, se laissa emporter par son élan et heurta la poitrine de Jack. Elle se dégagea en rougissant.

- Désolée monsieur, marmonna-t-elle.

- Y'a pas de mal Carter. Maintenant, regardez ça, répondit-il et l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Coincée ainsi entre les lavabos et son colonel, Sam sentit un vague de gêne l'envahir. Non que ce fut désagréable, ho non. Mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins... Interdit.

Sentant Sam se raidir entre ses bras, Jack la lâcha et appuya sa main gauche contre la desserte. De cette façon, il touchait Sam de tout le long de son côté gauche.

Cette dernière tourna la tête.

Elle n'aurait pas pensé être aussi proche de lui.

- Mon colonel...

- Carter ?

- Qu'est ce que je suis censée regarder ?

- Mes cheveux Carter ! Mes cheveux !

- Vos... cheveux ?

- Mes cheveux.

Son air sérieux détonnait avec la puérilité de la conversation. Jack sourit doucement en voyant l'air circonspect de son second. Elle avait l'air de se demande si son supérieur était encore sain d'esprit.

- Teal'c a voulut se couper les cheveux, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais… Teal'c n'a pas de cheveux mon colonel ! s'exclama alors Sam, de plus en plus perplexe. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Elle s'était maintenant retournée vers lui. Parce que le voir dans le miroir, c'était une chose, le voir en face en était une autre. Et pour le voir en face...

On pouvait difficilement faire mieux...

... Et plus proche.

Sam secoua la tête avec vigueur comme pour en chasser des pensées inopportunes.

- Non, je veux dire... Quand il était... en moi. Vous voyez ?

Sam leva un sourcil étonné et esquissa un sourire narquois. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Jack, inconscient du double sens de la phrase, demanda alors :

- Ben quoi...? Carter...

- Rien, rien mon colonel, excusez-moi.

Il poussa un long soupir.

- Carter, reprit-il, Teal'c a voulut s'en prendre à MES cheveux ! Ma belle chevelure ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de vous moquer de moi !

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Sam éclata de rire. Jack prit un air choqué et vexé.

- Hé bien capitaine, c'est comme ça qu'on traite ses supérieurs ?

- Je suis... désolée… mon colonel... répondit Sam en tentant de se reprendre.

Elle se pencha alors au dessus du lavabo pour se rafraîchir un peu. Alors qu'elle approchait son visage de la vasque, la main de Jack vint se placer sous le jet d'eau et l'aspergea complètement.

- Mon colonel ! cria Sam, faussement scandalisée mais réellement surprise.

De son côté Jack riait de bon cœur. Tel un gamin qui a joué un mauvais tour.

Sam, les poings sur les hanches le regardait l'air sévère.

- Vous vous êtes moquée de mes cheveux, se défendit Jack, l'air boudeur à présent.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Carter ! Vous avez ri ! Ne niez pas enfin !

- Mon colonel, répliqua Sam agacée en s'essuyant le visage d'une main. Je ne me suis pas moquée de vos cheveux ! J'ai ri, certes, mais pas de ça !

Jack croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et d'un air satisfait questionna :

- Tiens donc ? Et peut-on connaître la raison de votre hilarité alors ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avouerait certainement pas quelles pensées graveleuses lui étaient venues à l'esprit, elle collée de tout son long au corps souple et musclé de son colonel, sans parler de ses sous-entendus...

Alors que son esprit s'égarait à nouveau, son supérieur la sortit de ses pensées :

- Hé bien Carter ?

Sam fit une moue ennuyée et finalement répondit avec un air malicieux :

- Tout compte fait vous avez peut-être raison…

Jack comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il secoua la tête résigné. Puis la releva et s'approcha vivement de son second. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

Ils refaisaient face au miroir et Jack voyait plus que nettement le tee-shirt mouillé de son second. Tentant de faire fi de la femme collée à lui, il parla enfin.

- Alors Carter, vous allez vous décider ?

- Mais… Me décider à quoi au juste mon colonel ?

- Ben... Mes cheveux... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je devrais les couper ?

- Les couper ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien si Teal'c a voulu les couper, c'est bien qu'il y a un problème, non ?

Il avait un petit air ennuyé attendrissant et avant que Sam n'ait pu répondre, il reprit la parole.

- Ou alors les laisser pousser... J'ai eu les cheveux longs à une époque, ça ne m'allait pas mal...

Sam sourit alors franchement.

- Mon colonel, comme vous le savez sûrement, dans l'armée, il y a une coupe de cheveux réglementaire, vous ne pourriez pas laisser pousser vos cheveux, même si je ne doute pas que cela vous aille bien. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de les couper... Vous savez comme moi que Teal'c a un problème avec les cheveux... Et ce n'est pas vous le problème, eut-il échangé de corps avec moi…

- C'eut été dommage, l'interrompit Jack.

Sans faire attention à cette interruption Sam continua tout en tentant de contrôler le flux de sang qu'elle sentait monter dans les joues :

- Eut-il échangé de corps avec moi, il aurait été capable de me raser la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'aurait été vraiment, vraiment dommage...

Sam croisa dans le miroir le regard sombre de son supérieur. Elle tourna la tête pour lui parler mais le nez de Jack dans ses cheveux la stoppa.

Sa respiration se bloqua, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle sentait le souffle du colonel caresser son oreille, elle sentait sa main contre la sienne sur le bord de la desserte...

- Vos cheveux sont... parfaits, mon colonel, chuchota Sam.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jack avait fermé les siens.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, la main de Jack recouvrit la sienne près du lavabo.

- Mon colonel...

- Chut Sam... Taisez-vous...

Et Sam se tut. Elle resta là, alanguie dans les bras de son colonel jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son étreinte se relâcher. Elle se dégagea alors doucement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Un petit sourire timide vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête...

Il lui en fit un à son tour.

Ils sortirent l'un à la suite de l'autre et se séparèrent au coin du couloir.

Forts d'une étreinte volée au nez du règlement militaire.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Emily

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews Et en réponse à Marina, NOUS (car nous sommes deux à écrire :)) ne pouvons pas poster plusieurs chapitres en même temps car nous les écrivons au "compte gouttes", et nous en publions un dès qu'il est fini Désolée !

_**

* * *

**_

_**And you feel**_

_Et tu ressens_

- Jack ? appela une voix derrière lui.

Le colonel se retourna un t-shirt à la main.

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'heure, répondit Daniel dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'arrive…

O'Neill revint face à son casier et enfila t-shirt, pensant l'archéologue partit.

- Vous allez être en retard… reprit alors ce dernier avant d'ajouter : comme d'habitude…

- Raaaa Daniel ! Je vous dis que j'arrive !

L'interpellé soupira en secouant la tête de lassitude.

- Ne vous en faites pas Daniel, dans ma réalité aussi Jack était toujours en retard ! dit alors le major Kawalsky assis sur le banc des vestiaires et visiblement prêt, lui.

- Et vous avez réussi à lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude ?

- Non.

Après un nouveau soupir de la part de Jackson, celui-ci disparut, annonçant qu'ils les attendaient, avec Teal'c et le double de Sam dans la zone 51… « Et ne traînez pas trop Jack ! »

Une fois seuls avec Kawalsky, le colonel se tourna vers celui-ci sur un ton d'excuse.

- Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'attendre, je trouverai le chemin tout seul…

- Non mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir… Enfin, d'une certaine manière.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Jack s'empressa d'enfiler son blouson.

- Comment je suis mort ? demanda soudain le major.

- Oh euh… Un goa'uld.

- Il m'a tué ?

- Non il vous a… Il vous a pris en sa… possession, grimaça O'Neill, le nez plongé dans son casier.

- Oh je vois… Et ça fait longtemps de ça ?

- Plus de deux ans, répondit Jack en faisant claquer sans le vouloir la porte de son casier qu'il refermait.

Le colonel était maintenant près. Près à partir.

Mais pas vraiment à dire au revoir.

- C'est vous qui avez insisté pour qu'on… pour qu'on fasse tout pour tuer le goa'uld. Quitte à y perdre la vie… compléta-t-il ainsi en restant debout immobile devant son ami.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment, son ami…

- Et je l'ai perdue ?

Jack n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard suffit au major qui baissa la tête, ses mains crispées aux bords du banc.

- Ca fait un peu peur quand même, souffla-t-il enfin, de savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver… Ce que j'aurai pu avoir à faire…

- Vous auriez fait pareil dans votre réalité ? questionna Jack qui ne parvint pas à retenir sa curiosité face à cet homme qu'il avait l'impression de connaître.

Cet homme, qu'il voulait connaître… A défaut d'avoir su parler avec son ami, mort trop tôt. Trop vite.

- Je ne sais pas, franchement, je ne sais pas, murmura Kawalsky en se passant les mains sur le visage. Je suppose que oui… Ca doit être horrible de…

Ne terminant pas sa phrase, le major soupira. O'Neill, préférant se faire passer un savon par Daniel plutôt que de gâcher cet instant, vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Comment je suis mort moi ?

Charles releva la tête, ses yeux se perdant sur la poignée de la porte face à lui.

- Un goa'uld vous a tué.

- Décidément c'est envahissant ces petites bêtes !

Kawalsky sourit.

- Vous avez le même humour que mon Jack !

O'Neill lui lança un regard fixe avant de hausser un sourcil.

- J'aime bien cette expression, « mon Jack »…

- Vraiment ? rit le major.

- Oui, mais probablement que dans la bouche d'une jolie femme ça me ferait plus d'effet…

Le colonel perdit soudain de son sourire mais regarda Kawalsky comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, Carter est une belle femme.

- Vous n'avez jamais…

- Non.

Le major hocha lentement la tête avant de rajouter :

- Et vous n'avez pas envie de…

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ecoutez Kawalsy, ce n'est pas parce que dans votre réalité Carter et moi étions ensemble que ce doit être le cas ici aussi.

- C'est vrai mais… J'avoue que c'est assez étrange, vous semblez si complémentaire… Enfin chez nous, vous l'étiez…

Jack préféra ne pas répondre et se releva du banc, prêt à partir cette fois.

Le major resta assis, le regard contre le colonel qui finalement céda, sous le poids de la curiosité et du « si seulement »…

Si seulement ils avaient le droit. Si seulement il n'était pas obligé de renflouer au plus profond de lui-même ses sentiments pour son capitaine… Si seulement elle pouvait l'aimer…

Si seulement c'était autrement.

- Comment on en est arrivé à se marier ? demanda Jack, figé entre le banc et la porte, entre le rêve et la réalité.

- Doucement. Samantha et vous avez été engagés en même temps, après qu'on est réussi à faire fonctionner la porte. Elle vous a rabroué lors d'une de vos énièmes piques et depuis vous n'avez pas cessé de l'agacer. Jusqu'au jour où vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente…

- Je vois, murmura Jack, le regard au sol.

- Vous n'avez vraiment jamais pensé à…

Trop habitué à se faire couper lorsqu'il allait trop loin - « son » Jack était décidément très proche du notre - Kawalsky s'interrompit mais aucune voix ne l'arrêta. Le colonel restait immobile, muet et le major reprit :

- … A sortir avec elle ?

Sortir avec Carter.

Trois mots bien étranges lorsqu'ils étaient assemblés.

Sortir avec Carter.

Pourquoi cela le faisait-il sourire ?

Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il ?

- Nous sommes des militaires, nous n'avons pas le droit. Vous le savez comme moi… dit Jack d'une voix posée, sans regret ni amertume.

- Je sais mais…

Le major s'interrompit, à la recherche de mots pour traduire son sentiment. Il se leva, attrapa son équipement, tendit le sien à O'Neill et dit simplement en passant devant lui :

- … Je ne crois pas que « mon Jack » s'en serait préoccupé…

_**A suivre**_


	6. Hamburg song

_**Warm me up again**_

_Réchauffe-moi encore_

- Il nous a trahi Daniel. Tous. Vous, Teal'c... Le général Hammond...

- Et vous Sam.

Le ton de l'archéologue était doux, réconfortant. Comme pour mieux faire passer la vérité.

Sam, les yeux fermés, se roula en boule sur son lit étroit. Daniel, assis sur le bord, avait posé une main sur son mollet. Il n'avait jamais peur de la toucher. Il ne craignait jamais de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas peur de l'aimer lui.

- Je lui faisais confiance Daniel. Et le pire c'est que... Je me rends compte que ça n'a pas changé ! Même après ce qu'il nous a fait ! Après ce qu'il nous a dit ! Et je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends tout simplement pas, Daniel !

La jeune femme s'était maintenant redressée, assise sur le lit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Daniel se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la salle d'eau attenante aux quartiers de Sam. Il en revint armé d'un verre d'eau et d'un gant de toilette humide qu'il tendit à son amie.

Celle-ci lui offrit un pauvre sourire en les saisissant. Elle posa le gant frais sur ses yeux congestionnés par les pleurs qu'elle avait en vain tenté de cacher.

Elle but l'eau à petite gorgées avant de la reposer dans un bruit mat sur la table de nuit.

Daniel se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il passa un simple bras autour des épaules de la militaire. Un geste de réconfort amical. Il ne demandait pas d'explications. Il savait que si elle avait besoin de se confier elle viendrait le trouver. Lui. Ou peut-être Janet.

Elle ne serait pas seule.

- Jack est quelqu'un de loyal. C'est un militaire Sam. Un vrai. Dans le bon sens du terme. Et j'ai envie de penser que s'il a fait ça... C'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

- Vous avez « envie de penser »...

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une autre raison valable, répondit-il d'un air triste.

Sam laissa tomber sa tête lourde de peine, de colère et d'incompréhension sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je ne peux pas admettre qu'il ait fait ça Daniel.

- Je sais Sam.

- Comment a-t-il pu me…

Elle s'interrompit. Comme toujours.

Daniel jeta un oeil à son amie. La peine avait été remplacée par une colère sourde, ravageuse, dont il connaissait la cause.

- … _Vous_ faire ça Sam ?

Ce n'était pas la colère d'un soldat trahit par son coéquipier.

C'était la colère, la douleur, d'une femme trompée.

Sam se redressa brusquement. Elle parla vite.

- Il est parti sur Edora, Daniel ! Edora ! Il aurait pu partir n'importe où ! Avec n'importe qui ! Il aurait même pu rester ici ! Mais non ! Il a préféré tout quitter ! Il a préféré une planète qui n'est pas le sienne à la Terre ! Un peuple inconnu à ses amis ! Et cette femme qu'il connaît à peine...

Elle stoppa brutalement son monologue enragé, la main pressée contre sa bouche.

- Comparé à vous ?

Daniel réalisa après coup la portée de ses paroles. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais présenté la situation de ses amis de manière aussi explicite. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le fasse dans de telles conditions ?

Et pourtant, elle ne réagit pas. Elle se détourna simplement, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. De s'être laissée emporter. En deux pas rageurs elle rejoignit la salle d'eau où elle s'enferma.

Daniel soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon être présent. Jamais il ne remplacerait Jack. Il était le grand frère, Jack était l'âme sœur. Il ne pourrait pas faire oublier sa trahison. Peut-être l'adoucir... Et encore...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu. Daniel n'avait pas bougé et Sam s'assit doucement à ses côtés.

- Je... Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Daniel.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de son départ Sam…

- Je sais, c'est juste que... Je ne comprends pas. Et vous savez bien que je déteste ne pas comprendre...

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, à l'instant présent, je suis aussi perdu que vous Sam.

- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un murmure. C'est juste que... J'étais tellement sûre qu'il serait toujours là. C'était comme… un repère. Et il a suffit qu'il parte pour tout balayer. La base, sa vie sur terre, ses amis... Et moi...

Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Une impression désagréable de s'être fait rouler. Impression exacerbée par une amitié loyale pour l'un et un amour omniprésent - même si non concrétisé - pour l'autre.

- Je n'aurais jamais douté de lui Daniel... Parce que douter de Jack O'Neill reviendrait à douter de tous !

- Il vous reste d'autres amis Sam... Qui vous aiment, et seront toujours là pour vous.

Sam sourit doucement.

- Le colonel m'a dit la même chose une fois. Comme quoi les mots... On ne peut définitivement pas leur accorder de valeur.

Sam avait beau essayer de se raisonner, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre la trahison de son supérieur. Elle se revoyait adolescente quand son père était affecté des mois durant à des kilomètres de chez lui. Ce sentiment d'abandon qui la tenaillait. Il revenait à présent au grand galop.

Elle qui pensait avoir dépassé tout ça...

Doucement, Sam se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Daniel, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance... Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait dit la même chose de son supérieur il y avait à peine vingt quatre heures de cela.

Mais non, Daniel était différent. Il n'était pas cet homme froid, cynique et calculateur - il fallait bien l'admettre désormais - que devait être le colonel Jack O'Neill pour avoir pu les tromper à ce point

- Ne pensez pas que l'amour est une faiblesse Sam.

- Quel amour ? répondit Sam d'un air renfrogné.

Daniel soupira. Elle ne changerait jamais. Aussi têtue que Jack.

- Bon l'amitié, si vous voulez. Ne vous en protégez pas sous prétexte que vous avez été trahie ou déçue. C'est ce qu'on a de plus précieux, surtout dans le monde militaire dans lequel vous vivez. Ne laissez pas Jack détruire l'amour que vous avez à donner Sam.

- J'ai essayé Daniel. Mais j'ai toujours été trompée à un moment ou à un autre... Par un petit ami, par mon père qui ne tenait jamais ses promesses. Je ne compte même plus les anniversaires, les noëls, les remises de diplômes où il avait promis de venir ! Et moi qui l'attendais toujours ! J'espérais naïvement que cette fois là serait différente de toutes les autres...

- Sam, votre amour…

Il soupira en croisant le regard noir de son amie.

- Bon, votre affection pour lui, reprit-il, est une force, quoique vous en disiez. C'est ce qui fait de vous une femme et une militaire extraordinaire. C'est ce qui fait que vous n'êtes pas une machine, un robot qui obéit !

- Si vous le dites...

Sam n'était pas convaincue. Elle, scientifique jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait et pouvait expliquer. Or, en matière de relations humaines elle n'avait jamais pu établir de théorie tangible et prouvée.

Daniel avait dit et fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à adopter son point de vue. Elle devrait apprendre seule à accepter de ressentir, donc de souffrir. Et elle devrait aussi supporter ça seule. Mais l'archéologue ne se faisait pas de souci pour elle, elle saurait faire la part des choses, et elle en reviendrait plus solide encore.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Maps

_**I see I'm a long, long way from where I am supposed to be and frankly I'm still happy here**_

_Je vois que je suis loin, très loin de l'endroit où je suis supposé être mais je suis quand même heureux ici_

Jonah suivit de Therra se déplaçait silencieusement entre les corps des travailleurs endormis sur des lits de camp.

Lorsque la jeune femme trébucha, son compagnon lui saisit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Ils continuèrent leur progression ainsi, sans se lâcher. La pénombre était une excuse suffisante à ce contact. Il savait que leur rapprochement leur vaudrait des sarcasmes, au mieux, et des problèmes plus... physiques, au pire. Les jolies femmes étaient rares et donc prisées. Si Therra laissait ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir qu'elle était ouverte à une quelconque relation, elle aurait tous une horde de mâles avides et intéressés à sa suite.

Et vraiment, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Mais avec Jonah tout semblait... beaucoup plus simple et authentique. Comme si leurs passés étaient liés en un sentiment fort et inextricable et Therra ne justifiait pas cette impression de chaleur qui la saisissait lorsque Jonah la touchait, par inadvertance ou pas.

Ils avaient atteint leur but : une pièce rectangulaire d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés. De larges lavabos métalliques descendaient du plafond au centre de la pièce, arrimés à des poteaux également métalliques. Quelques cabines à l'aspect rudimentaire cachaient des toilettes et des cabines de douche. Une sorte de grand lavoir occupant tout un pan de mur venait compléter le décor.

Jonah retira d'un coup sa tunique sale. Il la déposa sur le bord d'un des lavabos avant de se pencher pour se rafraîchir un peu. Therra le regardait, un air gourmand sur le visage. Le jeu de muscles sous la peau tannée de son compagnon était à se damner...

Le dit compagnon se redressa et jeta une oeillade curieuse à Therra. Elle semblait perdue dans un endroit bien agréable...

-Therra ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Hum ? Oui ?

- Tu peux aller te laver si te veux...

- Sans façons ! La dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'aller me doucher, un rat est venu me mordre les orteils et l'eau était pour le moins douteuse... Au moins aux lavabos, l'eau est claire. Et puis à cette heure de la nuit, il n'y a personne pour me voir...

Jonah se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours là, lui. Et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas la plus petite intention de s'en aller... Il se dirigea donc d'un pas nonchalant vers le lavoir ou il commença à laver son vêtement en espérant qu'elle ne se formaliserait pas de sa présence.

De son côté Therra avait ôté sa propre tunique. En brassière, elle se lavait à l'aide d'une sorte de gant de toilette qui avait du connaître des jours meilleurs. Le savon de fortune qu'on leur fournissait était acide, et la jeune femme faisait la grimace alors que la mousse lui irritait la peau. Elle se rinçait vite pour ne l'y laisser que le strict minimum. Et Jonah n'en ratait pas une miette. Après tout, de là où il était, il devait bien surveiller que personne ne vienne la déranger pendant ses ablutions...

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir lavé sa tunique, Jonah se dirigea, torse nu toujours, vers Therra. Il se saisit avec douceur du gant alors qu'elle essayait vainement d'atteindre son dos. Elle se retourna, surprise, et sourit doucement lorsqu'elle aperçu le visage bienveillant de son compagnon.

Il commença à lui frotter le dos doucement...

- Tu sais... Je me souviens d'autres choses encore...

La tête de Therra pivota légèrement de manière à ce qu'elle aperçoive Jonah du coin de l'oeil.

- Ha oui ? Et... quel genre de choses ?

- Eh bien... Je me souviens d'un baiser... Peut-être même deux.

- Je me souviens d'un baiser moi aussi, répondit Therra doucement après un silence.

L'ambiance s'était faite songeuse. Perdus dans des bribes de souvenirs, Therra et Jonah se raccrochaient à l'espoir qu'ils aient pu être plus que des amis... Auquel cas, leur attitude protectionniste l'un envers l'autre et la confiance douce qu'il les unissait s'en trouveraient justifiés.

Mais dans le cas où ils se tromperaient...

Non. Ces sentiments ne pouvaient pas être factices.

- Mais tu as dû me voler le second... parce que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Jonah sourit au ton espiègle de la jeune femme contre lui.

Il pencha la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le cou encore ruisselant de Therra. Il la sentit frissonner et accentua encore un peu sa caresse.

- Et de celui-là ? Tu t'en souviendras ?

Therra sourit au ton espiègle de l'homme qui l'embrassait doucement.

- J'espère bien !

La jeune femme se retourna afin de lui faire face. Jonah la saisit par la taille et la déposa sur le bord d'un des lavabos. Therra l'embrassait toujours amoureusement, caressant son dos nu voluptueusement. L'étreinte se fit plus pressante et alors que les lèvres gourmandes de l'homme descendait le long de sa gorge Therra gémit doucement:

- Mon colonel...

Jonah se figea instantanément.

- « Mont Col Au Nail » ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

- ... Je...

- "Mont Col Au Nail" ?

Le ton de Jonah avait soudain revêtu une pointe de colère.

- Qui est ce « Mont Col Au Nail » ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que c'est...

- Oui ? la pressa Jonah, exaspéré.

- Je crois que c'est toi.

L'expression ahurie de l'homme qui lui faisait face déclencha chez Therra un petit rire moqueur. Elle passa une main tendre sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Ho.

- Et oui... Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

- Ho moi ? Rien, rien du tout...

- Tu n'allais pas me faire une scène tout de même ?

- Hein ? Mais non ! Pas du tout enfin !

Therra rit de bon coeur cette fois-ci. Elle était toujours lovée au creux de ses bras rassurant. Un rempart contre cet extérieur rude dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis... Combien de temps déjà ?

Elle avait perdu le compte.

Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, où elle était... Avant.

Mais elle savait, elle savait que dans cette existence antérieure, comme dans celle qu'elle vivait maintenant, il restait une constante. Jonah.

Ou « Mont Col Au Nail ». Qu'importait son nom après tout.

Il lui semblait que Carlin et Tor leur étaient liés, eux aussi, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Un baiser la sortie de ses songes.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si là d'où nous venons, tout ceci est permis.

- Tu as aussi cette impression de transgression ?

Jonah acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et comme pour se départir de cette désagréable sensation d'interdit, il sera un peu plus fort encore Therra dans ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête au creux de son cou, savourant un instant rare de douceur et de sérénité.

Un baiser déposé sur les cheveux scella ce moment et Therra reprit la parole :

- Alors... Si chez nous c'est interdit, ça l'est ici aussi n'est ce pas ?

- Therra...

- J'aurai préféré ne pas me souvenir…

- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Un jour ou l'autre, nous nous serions rappelés de notre vie d'avant... et de ses inconvénients.

- Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai la désagréable impression de faire quelque chose de mal...

- De mal ? Merci beaucoup ! répondit Therra, faussement moqueuse.

Jonah cilla. Une autre impression lui vint :

- Je crois que les blagues idiotes, c'est plutôt mon rayon d'habitude.

- Je m'en souviens aussi... Mais peut-être qu'on a la chance de changer cet ordre établi là d'où nous venons, de faire en sorte que tout soit différent ici...

- Therra...

Le ton s'était fait presque douloureux. Il continua cependant, comme résigné :

- Tu sais bien que faire l'autruche ne résoudra rien. Nous rentrerons chez nous à un moment ou à un autre et là bas je ne veux pas avoir à nous oublier et à nous regretter.

Jonah soupira avant de continuer d'un ton défaitiste :

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Therra se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Jonah et lui sourit doucement, comme pour rendre moins difficile la séparation.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse... Avant de se séparer pour une nouvelle nuit.

_**À suivre**_


	8. Nothing in my way

_**I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay**_

_Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas rester_

Jennifer Hailey entra curieusement à la suite du major Carter sans cependant oser révéler son excitation. Elle suivit docilement la jeune femme lui indiquant un casier vide où ranger ses affaires et regarda Sam partir vers un placard pour lui trouver un uniforme à sa taille.

- Je crois que cette veste vous ira… déclara Carter en posant le dit vêtement sur un banc au milieu des vestiaires.

- Merci major, sourit Hailey en laissant son regard tomber lentement sur les différents noms inscrits sur les portes autour d'elle dont quelques uns déjà entendus attirèrent son attention.

« Teal'c ». « Docteur Jackson ». « Colonel O'Neill ».

« Samantha Carter ».

Des noms jusqu'il y a peu inconnus qui lui ouvraient désormais des perspectives d'avenir intéressantes et palpitantes de mystère. Elle ignorait exactement où elle allait, ce qu'elle y trouverait, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle savait déjà que c'était pour elle. Tout ça.

Sam termina de sortir le nécessaire et ferma le placard pour se retourner vers la jeune femme derrière elle qui semblait visiblement pensive.

- Ca va Hailey ?

- Très bien major. Je… réfléchissais.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir à quoi exactement ? demanda gentiment le major en ouvrant son propre casier.

- A tout. Mon avenir. Mes capacités. Ce que je pourrai faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci… termina l'étudiante.

- Vous pourriez faire beaucoup, sourit Sam en enfilant un t-shirt noir réglementaire.

- Je n'en doute pas mais est ce que cela… m'intéresserais ?

- Ca, c'est à vous de voir mais il y a de nombreuses possibilités d'épanouissement professionnel au SGC. Vous pouvez partir en mission, étudier les nouvelles technologies, faire des recherches pour améliorer notre civilisation grâce aux découvertes… Le travail ne manque pas.

Jennifer hocha la tête et entreprit de revêtir avec soin l'équipement entreposé devant elle. Désormais assise aux côtés du major Carter, elle se sentait intimidée, intriguée, envieuse… Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pourrait devenir comme cette magnifique femme militaire, brillante et déterminée.

Devenir celle à laquelle on la comparait constamment.

- Et de quel temps libre disposons-nous ? De quelles libertés vis-à-vis notre entourage ?

- Et bien, le projet est comme vous le savez top secret, vous ne pouvez donc pas raconter à vos amis les merveilleux arbres bleus que vous avez vus mais, mis à part à ce léger détail, le temps libre, comme vous dites, que nous disposons est le même que si vous étiez affectée à une autre base. Les missions ont une durée plus ou moins courte, tout dépend du besoin…

- Oui… acquiesça Hailey, son attention se reportant sur la chaussure gauche qu'elle avait dans la main.

Le major Carter observa le profil confiant de la jeune fille. Malgré un caractère plutôt incontrôlable, Jennifer avait de l'avenir. Elle voulait servir à quelque chose, faire avancer le monde et ne pas surtout pas se contenter de rester enfermée dans un laboratoire ou une base. Ses capacités étaient brillantes, mais le terrain de jeu semblait bien petit.

Samantha Carter connaissait ça. L'envie d'ailleurs, de prouver, de servir… De se consacrer entièrement à son travail parce que l'on sait que sa voie est ainsi, son destin tracé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hailey, vous allez aimer ce que vous allez voir.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certaine ? rétorqua Jennifer de ce ton effronté qu'elle parvenait difficilement à quitter.

Sam sourit.

- La réponse ne va pas vous plaire mais… parce que j'ai été à votre place, et que je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir.

Hailey baissa la tête, visiblement hésitante entre le sourire ou la grimace.

Elle choisit la première solution. La grande Samantha Carter n'était pas l'ennemie numéro un, la cible à atteindre… Elle était le modèle que Jennifer avait trouvé et non plus celui qu'on lui avait désigné.

- Et qu'est ce que je ressens ? murmura la jeune étudiante les yeux posés sur le carrelage gris.

- De l'excitation, face à l'inconnu. De la peur, face aux responsabilités… L'envie de faire ses preuves envers ses supérieurs… termina en souriant à nouveau.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Jennifer détendue, vous êtes celle qu'il faut impressionner… Si je veux venir travailler au SGC.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant. L'élève et le maître… L'ancienne et la nouvelle…

Les deux amies.

- Oui et non, rit le major, je ne choisis pas les affectations. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m'amuser à ramener du monde comme ça… Mais je crois en vous et je pense que cet endroit peut vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin pour avancer.

Jennifer se tut, il était probablement trop tôt pour trouver le courage d'avouer ses erreurs et remercier Sam de l'avoir ainsi bousculée et ramenée ici…

- Alors qui dois-je impressionner ? demanda Hailey en souriant.

- Le grand Jack O'Neill, répondit aussitôt Sam, se pliant au jeu. Il n'est pas le commandant de cette base mais son avis compte beaucoup. Partir en mission avec SG1 n'est pas une chance donnée à tout le monde. Vous devez en profiter.

- C'est ce que je compte bien faire ! affirma Jennifer.

A nouveau elles se sourirent et finirent de s'habiller. Désormais prête à partir, toutes deux se redressèrent et le regard d'Hailey tomba nerveusement sur le « Colonel O'Neill » ornant le casier de celui-ci.

- Il est comment ? osa imperceptiblement la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Sam allèrent de Jennifer au casier avant de revenir sur la première.

- Le colonel O'Neill ? Il est… intéressant.

- Intéressant ?

- C'est un militaire hors pair mais ses stratégies sont assez… innovantes.

Le front de l'étudiante se plia d'incertitude et d'appréhension. Rencontrer Samantha Carter était une chose… Impressionner le leader de SG1 en était une autre.

- Vous croyez qu'il va m'aimer ?

- Et bien, il a certes un « léger problème avec les scientifiques » mais je crois que vous allez l'intriguer… Attendez-vous cependant à des blagues douteuses.

- Ah ?

- Le colonel O'Neill a également un humour qui lui est propre ! rit doucement le major cherchant à rassurer sa nouvelle protégée.

Jennifer observa en silence les yeux brillants de Sam à l'évocation de cet homme inconnu. Son sourire semblait plus beau soudainement. Encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

- Vous… commença la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre, gênée.

- Oui ?

Jennifer hésita. Les épreuves étaient finies, il n'y avait plus à prouver quoique ce soit au major, il n'y avait plus de rapport de force.

La jeune femme se sentait terriblement humaine soudainement, terriblement timide et respectueuse.

- Vous vous entendez bien avec le colonel O'Neill ? termina finalement Hailey avec l'impression certaine d'avoir été trop loin, bien trop loin.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tomber dans la curiosité et l'intérêt des autres. Mais son désir de chercher à comprendre Samantha Carter et son assurance désormais établie de vouloir l'égaler devenaient plus fort que son caractère effronté et effacé.

- Oui, nous nous entendons bien, répondit sincèrement Sam. Il n'y a aucun rapport de force entre nous et je sais que le colonel me fait confiance et que mon avis compte. C'est très important dans une équipe.

- Et dans la vie aussi…

- C'est exact.

Un malaise saisissait doucement le major à mesure que son étudiante se faisait plus détendue et plus ouverte. Il y avait cette sensation de bien faire chez celle-ci qui touchait Carter et réveillait en elle le besoin de rattraper, de corriger, les quelques erreurs - certains auraient dit rares - qu'elle avait pu commettre dans sa carrière. Ces « si j'avais su » qui peuplaient toujours nos existences et leurs « la prochaine fois » nous poussant à corriger autrui.

Jennifer Hailey n'était pas Samantha Carter. Cette dernière le savait bien. Mais elle savait également ce que la première risquait de faire à tort, en pensant pourtant avoir raison.

- Restez humaine Hailey, c'est très important. Abandonnez votre carapace sérieuse et combattive, personne ne va vous attaquer, mettre en doute vos capacités ici. On va juste vouloir vous les voir exploiter à bon escient. Je peux dire, pour avoir effectué de nombreuses missions dans de nombreuses bases, que le SGC est ce qu'il y a de plus humain, selon moi. Le contact avec les peuples est primordial pour la bonne réussite de nos actions. Nous représentons la Terre, et non plus un pays ayant telle croyance ou telle doctrine… Nous devons montrer le meilleur de nous-mêmes à ceux que nous rencontrons…

- … Et avec ceux avec qui nous travaillons ?

- Oui, l'union interne des équipes SG est importante, pas seulement ici dans ce complexe, mais dans toutes les bases. Et c'est ce dont peut-être vous avez le moins l'habitude. Il n'y a pas de compétition.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il fallait impressionner…

- Impressionner oui, mais pas vaincre. Il ne faut pas surpasser son adversaire mais combiner vos capacités avec les siennes.

- Je vois…

Sam regarda le visage contracté de Jennifer et ses yeux perdus. Elle venait visiblement de réapprendre à la jeune femme ce qu'était être militaire mais également, être, tout simplement.

- Comment faites-vous ? Comment faites-vous pour… tout réussir ? souffla Hailey.

- « Tout réussir » ?

- Oui. Votre statut de militaire, de scientifique, de femme… J'ai… Je… Je m'en sens incapable… avoua enfin Jennifer, mettant à nue la faiblesse qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler devant le témoignage de respect et d'amitié sincère du major.

Touchée, Sam sentit le malaise grandir. Du rejet, l'étudiante en venait maintenant à l'adoration.

Et elle avait tort. Elle se trompait. Samantha Carter ne réussissait pas tout. Ne contrôlait pas tout. Son statut de femme, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était bien loin derrière elle. Derrière la militaire. Quelque chose lui disait que cette erreur, la jeune Hailey pouvait la faire et elle ne devait pas croire ce que elle avait cru. Que l'on pouvait travailler, enchaîner les missions et puis trouver un appui extérieur, revenir chez soi pour sortir et trouver de la compréhension et de l'amour.

La compréhension, seul un autre militaire pouvait la ressentir et… la loi de non-fraternisation...

- Ne cherchez surtout pas Hailey, à tout réussir et tout contrôler. Ne cherchez pas à…

La voix de Sam s'éteignit devant le regard interrogateur et les sourcils froncés de Jennifer.

- Ne cherchez pas à ne pas vous attacher. L'image des militaires est froide et sèche mais c'est nous qui choisissons de lui coller ou non. Ne faites pas… Ne faites pas comme moi, ne mettez pas de côtés ce que vous ressentez.

- Pardon ?

Samantha Carter ferma les yeux. Contrôler. Elle ne le faisait plus désormais.

- Excusez-moi, je sais que ce que je peux vous dire est incompréhensible.

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que… que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de discours…

- Un discours désarticulé ? dit Sam, légèrement sarcastique envers elle-même.

- Non, un discours… humain.

Humain. Un mot qui revenait souvent dans cette conversation. Qui semblait si contrasté au monde gris et rigide qui les entourait en cet instant.

Humain.

- Je suis une femme, comme vous Hailey. Comme toutes les autres…

- Mais si nous voulons le respect, nous devons égaler les hommes… Dans notre métier, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est un univers masculin.

- Et vous pensez que nous n'y avons pas notre place ?

- Non bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serai pas là, répliqua Jennifer en se redressant instinctivement de fierté.

Le major Carter baissa la tête. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'exprimer, elle n'arrivait plus à dire… ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire.

- Il faut gérer, soupira finalement Sam, il faut gérer votre vie de femme et de militaire. Ne pas être automatiquement sur la défensive, certains militaires que vous rencontrerez vous mettrons des bâtons dans les roues, doutant de votre résistance, d'autres… vous accueillerons avec respect et amitié, si vous parvenez à vous en montrer digne, mais comme tout autre militaire homme cette fois.

- Comme le colonel O'Neill l'a fait avec vous ?

Sam sourit.

- Le colonel O'Neill est… bien plus humain que ceux que vous allez rencontrer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

Jennifer croisa le regard à nouveau brillant du major Carter qui partait à présent vers la porte, mettant fin à leur discussion.

- Vous pensez qu'en faisant tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je parviendrai à m'affirmer et à faire une longue carrière ?

Sam interrompit son pas et se tourna vers Hailey, debout devant les casiers aux noms célèbres.

- Les longues carrières ne sont pas forcément les meilleures. Je pense sincèrement qu'il vaut mieux viser une carrière intense et progressiste. Et puis, il faut savoir s'arrêter… Vous n'êtes pas liée éternellement à votre travail.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de rester ici toute votre vie ? Maintenant que vous y avez trouvé votre place ?

- Non, je sais qu'un jour… je m'arrêterai. Pas par défaut ou par l'échec, mais par choix. Pour vivre… autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que votre carrière militaire et vos recherches scientifiques ? s'étonna Jennifer. Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que de… sauver la Terre ? Et L'univers entier ?

Les yeux de Samantha Carter tombèrent sur la jeune femme face à elle, dont l'énergie et la détermination étaient impressionnantes de sincérité. Tout un avenir professionnel épanoui s'ouvrait devant la brillante étudiante… Comme il s'était ouvert devant elle, il y a de cela des années…

- La vie, Hailey. La vie est plus importante.

_**A suivre**_

**_Pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant 15 jours pour cause vacances, veuillez-nous excuser ! (et ne pas nous oublier lol)_**

****


	9. On a day like today

_**I would really love to tell you**_

J'aimerais vraiment te dire

_-__Une « malédiction » ? Sam, voyons ! Pas vous !_

_-__Désolée Daniel mais je dois bien reconnaître que je n'ai particulièrement pas de veine en ce qui concerne les hommes auxquels je m'attache ! S'exclama la jeune femme._

_L'archéologue soupira et abandonna le pamplemousse qu'il tentait de faire tenir en équilibre sur le goulot de sa bière..._

_La prochaine fois, il essaierait avec une orange. _

_-__Mais de quels hommes vous parlez ? De Jonas ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'était un cinglé pathologique ! Narim est simplement sur une autre planète et Orlin est_

_-__Pas sur le même plan d'évolution ? Finit Carter pour lui._

_-__Oui, c'est pas exactement ce que j'aurai dit mais oui... C'est... C'est un peu ça..._

_Sam soupira bruyamment et Daniel lui lança un coup d'oeil désespéré avant de poser sa bière sur la petite table basse et pris son amie dans ses bras._

-O'Neill ? Dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Le colonel sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Teal'c qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Lui faisant signe de se taire - bien que ce soit inutile, le jaffa semblait avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire - Jack se colla à nouveau contre le mur du salon mais plus rien ne pouvait être entendu, Daniel et Sam ayant cessé de parler.

Capitulant sous le regard fixe de Teal'c, il s'éloigna du mur et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir, ne cherchant pas à être entendu des deux autres.

-Pourquoi espionnez-vous le major Carter le professeur Jackson O'Neill ? Demanda le jaffa.

-Je ne les ai espionne pas, j'écoute juste !

Teal'c haussa un sourcil évocateur.

-N'est ce pas la même chose O'Neill ?

-Non, pas du tout !

Le jaffa n'insista pas et des murmures s'échappèrent derrière eux, aussitôt intrigué, le colonel repartit écouter à la porte, suivit de Teal'c.

-Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas O'Neill ?

-Parce que ! Soupira l'interpellé, attentif à ce qui se disait dans la pièce à côté.

-Parce que quoi O'Neill ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas doué en réconfortation !

À nouveau, un haussement sourcil.

-Daniel est bien plus meilleur que moi à ce jeu là !

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un jeu O...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, vous avez gagné ! S'exclama Jack en s'éloignant difficilement de la porte pour repartir à dans le couloir.

Teal'c le rejoignit aussitôt, son regard fixe ne quittant pas celui fuyant du colonel.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi, Daniel est doué lui... Il a un don pour prendre les gens dans ses bras et tout...

-Pas vous O'Neill ? Demanda très sérieusement le jaffa.

-Bon sang je croyais que vous me connaissiez un peu depuis le temps !

-En effet, déclara Teal'c après un instant.

-Bien, alors vous devez comprendre que si je me ramène, je vais tellement bien la réconforter qu'elle va quitter la pièce en pleurant !

-Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

-Bien sûr que non enfin ! Je veux qu'elle aille mieux !

Le départ d'Orlin n'avait pas été facile pour Sam. Elle avait beau avoir toujours su qu'il devrait s'en aller, la douleur d'avoir perdu un être qui tenait à elle, et auquel elle tenait également, ne pouvait être ignorée.

Même si la jeune femme ne le montrait pas, ses amis eux, le voyaient bien.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que votre présence auprès d'elle arrangerait son état ? Proposa judicieusement Teal'c.

-Je ne pense pas non...

A vrai dire, la réponse était tellement évidente qu'il n'y avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir une seule seconde. Personne n'avait jamais sollicité la présence de Jack O'Neill en cas de « crise émotionnelle » grave.

Il savait beaucoup de choses, mais réconforter quelqu'un, définitivement non.

Et personne n'irait contredire cette vérité universelle.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? J'avais cru comprendre que le major Carter semblait apprécier bien plus que vos aptitudes militaires.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle rit à mes blagues...

-Je ne parlais pas de votre humour O'Neill.

-Ah ?

-Vous êtes son ami O'Neill, au même titre que Daniel ou...

-Vous ? Le coupa Jack.

Le jaffa inclina la tête.

-J'ose l'espérer.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la réconforter vous ?

-Chez les jaffa, chercher à intervenir dans les sentiments d'une femme serait l'humilier.

-Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que si elle a un problème elle n'a qu'à aller prendre un café chez la voisine ? S'étonna le colonel.

-Bien que je ne comprenne pas entièrement le sens de votre question, je crois pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative.

-J'ai dû être jaffa dans une vie antérieure ! S'exclama aussitôt Jack.

Teal'c haussa bien évidemment son sourcil.

-Un jaffa rebelle bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-il de compléter.

Et Teal'c se permit un très fin sourire.

Au bout du couloir des pas se firent entendre et Daniel apparut, Sam à sa suite.

-On va faire un tour, on en a pas pour longtemps, indiqua l'archéologue en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Jack.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et les regarda partir. La porte se ferma.

-Voilà, soupira le colonel, il va la promener et après, elle redeviendra la Carter que l'on connaît.

-N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop cynique O'Neill ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Il fait un peu chaud non ? Demanda Jack lorsque Teal'c le découvrit en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

-Je ne crois pas O'Neill, répondit posément le jaffa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Mouais, vous avez probablement pas la même notion de température que nous... marmonna vaguement Jack en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Teal'c continuait de l'observer silencieusement de ce long regard que l'on connaît et qui vaut bien mieux que de longs discours.

-Vous devriez cesser de minimiser l'importance que vous avez auprès du major Carter, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes

-De quoi ? Mais je ne minimise rien !

Le jaffa inclina la tête sur le côté, semblant douter de cette affirmation, et Jack tomba dans le piège - involontaire - de Teal'c.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience !

-Alors pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de l'aider à surmonter le départ d'Orlin ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas ! Je ne dois pas...

-Serait-ce une allusion au règlement de l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique?

Le regard du colonel revêtit une lueur de colère.

Envers la jaffa pour le voir si facilement parler de choses si difficiles.

Mais surtout de la colère envers lui-même, pour avoir tant de mal à parler de ce qu'il ressentait... Pour ne pas parvenir à tourner en dérision, encore une fois, ses sentiments...

Pour s'être laisser surprendre.

-Celui-ci ne vous interdit pas de montrer de l'inquiétude envers le major Carter, poursuivit calmement Teal'c.

-Il interdit beaucoup de choses, le règlement... grogna Jack.

-Je croyais que Daniel Jackson avait dit que la loi de non-fraternisation interdisait uniquement les relations amoureuses entre deux militaires ?

Le colonel était trop occupé à contrôler le flux de colère qui défilait en lui pour s'arrêter sur cette étrange déclaration.

-La loi de non-fraternisation comme vous dites est un peu vague, tenta d'expliquer Jack dans un sursaut de franchise.

-Je ne pense pas O'Neill, je crois que c'est vous qui avez du mal à définir ce qu'elle permet ou non.

Les yeux sombres du colonel croisèrent le même regard immobile.

-Non, c'est moi qui a du mal à me définir Teal'c.

Et le coup d'oeil perdu que lança Jack au jaffa parvint à déstabiliser ce dernier. Le jaffa sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais la porte d'entrée claqua et des pas surgirent dans le couloir.

-C'est nous ! On est déjà rentré ! Sam à trouver une espèce de caillou bizarre, elle veut des analyses dessus, c'est peut-être un fragment d'astéroïde ! Lança joyeusement Daniel. Tiens vous êtes là ? Rajouta celui-ci lorsqu'il découvrit ses deux amis. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la salle de bain ?

Les yeux interrogateurs de l'archéologue glissèrent de Teal'c à Jack.

-Un fragment d'astéroïde ? Demanda aussitôt ce dernier. Où ça ?

-Dans le parc juste à côté mon colonel ! Dit Sam dans un sourire en apparaissant derrière Daniel.

Le colonel sourit à son tour, la Carter qu'ils connaissaient était revenue.

_**À suivre**_


	10. She opens her eyes

_**You could be waiting your whole life for her to open her eyes**_

_Tu pourrais attendre une vie entière pour qu'elle ouvre ses yeux_

Après l'accord passé avec la haute conseillère Tollan, Jack et Daniel - peut désireux de rester en sa compagnie - partirent faire un tour avec pour raison officielle « l'exploration de ce magnifique bâtiment » mais pour officieuse « Danny Boy, ces gens commencent à me taper sur le système ».

C'est ainsi que le colonel et le docteur Jackson se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans les nombreux couloirs sous les regards attentifs des sentinelles. Les mains dans les poches, O'Neill écoutait d'une oreille distraite les murmures de Daniel sur le comportement des Tollans.

Carter était avec Narine.

- Jack ?

Avec Teal'c certes, mais avec Narine.

- Jack ?

Chez lui.

- Vieux grincheux ?

- Raaaaaa Daniel qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

L'archéologue désignait du doigt une porte à leur droite.

- Toilettes... indiqua ce dernier.

- Oui et alors ? Grogna le colonel. Vous êtes assez grand pour y aller tout seul non ?

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel mais insista du regard et Jack le suivit en secouant la tête.

- Ici, on est plus tranquilles.

- Si vous le dites...

- Mince, vous êtes encore plus grincheux que d'habitude, s'étonna Daniel en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Souriez, nous allons avoir des canons à ion !

- Si seulement je savais ce que c'est... marmonna Jack, désormais appuyé contre un lavabo rectangulaire.

- Sam vous l'a déjà expliqué...

- Oui ba j'écoutais pas.

- Ça m'étonne, vous écoutez _toujours_, quand c'est Sam qui parle, accusa l'archéologue.

- Je n'écoute pas, j'entends, c'est différent.

- Il n'empêche, vous écoutiez quand Sam a parlé de son...

- Raaaaaa Daniel bouclez-la, le coupa O'Neill.

Jackson l'observa interdit peut habituer à se voir rembarrer de la sorte. Certes, le colonel cherchait fréquemment à le faire taire, mais se montrait rarement aussi incisif.

- Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez, osa finalement Daniel.

Jack lui lança un bref regard.

- Vous parler de quoi ?

- Et bien de ce qui ne va pas...

O'Neill se lança dans une imitation parfaitement réussie du fameux haussement de sourcil de Teal'c.

- ... Je ferai semblant de ne pas le savoir, acheva l'archéologue en souriant affectueusement à son ami.

Un nouveau coup d'oeil du colonel ne suffit pas pour faire taire Daniel.

- Vous savez, si vous vouliez accompagner Sam chez Narim, vous n'aviez qu'à le dire. Enfin je veux dire, vous l'ordonner...

- Il fallait que je vous surveille, et que Teal'c surveille ce Narine...

- Jack, vous savez parfaitement son nom.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard.

- Pourquoi vous vous empêchez de faire ce que vous voulez ? Je veux dire... le peu que vous pouvez faire ?

- Vous comprenez ce que vous dites ? Parce que moi je ne comprends pas... déclara O'Neill, de plus en plus dérangé par la facilité de Daniel à percer à jour ses silences.

- Jack ! S'écria l'archéologue à bout de patience.

Ce fut à nouveau un long regard qui les lièrent.

Et ce fut cette fois le colonel qui céda.

- Je ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux Daniel, déclara ce dernier d'un ton agacé.

- Si.

- Non...

Jackson soupira, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer ce petit jeu. Ce n'était pas souvent que Jack O'Neill se livrait et cette fois-ci semblait être l'un des rares moments où celui-ci lançait quelques sous-entendus volontairement flous. Daniel avait appris à percer à jour, au fil du temps mais il n'était jamais certains de bien comprendre, de bien interpréter...

Pourtant ce qu'il voyait maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était de la souffrance. Dissimulée tant bien que mal aux yeux de tous derrière un mur d'apparences qui s'effritait lentement sous le regard perspicace de l'archéologue.

- « Non » ? Répéta calmement Daniel. Alors vous avez déjà dit à Sam ce que vous ressentiez ? Vous l'avez déjà prise dans vos bras en pensant à autre chose que le règlement ? Vous l'avez embrassée ? Non bien sûr, vous allez me dire que vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack lança un coup d'oeil que le professeur n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer. C'était une sommation silencieuse à ne pas aller plus loin.

Mais c'était bien trop tard. Petit Scarabée était lancé.

- Hein Jack ? Vous n'en avez pas envie ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant du colonel, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux bleus.

- Vous voulez que je dise ce que vous voulez entendre ? Demanda O'Neill la mâchoire crispée et le regard dur.

- Non ce que vous pensez ! Ça changerait ! Explosa l'archéologue.

Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son histoire. Mais c'est aussi douloureux. Voir deux personnes se fuir quand leurs coeurs leur dictent le contraire lui était insupportable. Et il s'agissait de deux de ses amis...

La vie était trop courte. Le monde trop hostile. Surtout pour des gens défendant la planète contre des envahisseurs potentiels. On pouvait toujours attendre, on pouvait toujours se dire « plus tard ». On pouvait toujours espérer. Se voiler la face et continuer mais...

Sha're était morte.

- Je pense que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, dit finalement Jack.

- Pardon ?

- Si vous essayez de me culpabiliser c'est peine perdue Daniel, j'assume parfaitement mon comportement vis à vis de Carter.

- Évidemment ! Qu'est ce que vous n'assumez pas ? Railla l'archéologue. Vous êtes sûr de faire ce qu'il faut n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et bien vous avez tort !

O'Neill abandonna le lavabo pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce argentée sous le regard agacé de Jackson.

- Vous oubliez que nous sommes deux Daniel.

- Quoi ? Répliqua ce dernier, le souffle saccadé par la colère.

Il s'agissait encore d'un de ses fameux sous-entendus, mais il ne parvenait plus à saisir la nuance, à comprendre. Il ne voyait que la volonté farouche de Jack à gâcher sa vie et celle de Sam. Faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, se fourvoyer.

- Ça serait purement égoïste de ma part de faire ce dont j'ai envie sans penser aux répercutions sur nos carrières respectives !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de vos carrières ? Vous vous plaisez à ne penser qu'à votre travail pour ne pas voir que...

- Je m'en moque pas mal de mon travail Daniel ! Rugit soudain Jack. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que ma carrière est loin d'être mon centre d'intérêt principal !

Ce n'était pas du reproche, dans la voix d'O'Neill, mais de la supplication envers Daniel pour ne pas le pousser à dire clairement ce qu'il tentait de faire comprendre.

- Et alors c'est quoi votre « centre d'intérêt principal » ? demanda pourtant l'archéologue.

- C'est Carter ! Lâcha le colonel.

Ce dernier se figea instantanément sous le regard stupéfait de Daniel qui n'aurait jamais pu prédire une telle confession. Et O'Neill non plus, vu son visage bouleversé par cette révélation.

Jackson baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, réfrénant les multiples questions et exclamations qui assaillaient son esprit pour chercher la meilleure chose à dire.

Son regard se releva vers son ami.

- Vous ne faites rien pour ne pas mettre en péril la carrière de Sam ? Dit Daniel. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle tiens plus à sa place au SGC qu'à vous ?

Le colonel ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser un regard lourd de signification.

- Vous avez tort Jack. Sam n'est pas comme ça. Vous avez tort.

- Non Daniel.

Un coup d'oeil vif de Jack vers Jackson fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'O'Neill craignait un nouveau coup de colère mais c'était inutile.

Celle-ci avait laissé place à une profonde lassitude.

- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas au moins ? Juste un geste...

- Daniel...

- Elle n'attend que ça !

- C'est faux Daniel.

­ Non c'est vrai ! Contredit l'archéologue. Seulement elle est persuadée que vous ne ressentez rien pour elle... Si elle savait... Vous verriez alors que vous avez tort !

- Je connais Carter.

- Non Jack, si vous la connaissiez, vous ne seriez pas là.

Le colonel baissa la tête en souriant légèrement et Jackson comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien dire d'autre pour tenter de le convaincre de son erreur. Ce n'était pas seulement la raison, qui conduisait O'Neill à ne rien faire, c'était également la peur du rejet.

Et cela, Daniel ne pourrait pas le faire disparaître.

- Vous avez tort, murmura l'archéologue une nouvelle fois, avant de pousser le battant de la porte et de partir dans le couloir.

_**À suivre**_


	11. Snowed under

_**When I open my eyes and it's a lovely day**_

_Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux c'était un beau jour _

Jack dormait encore lorsque Sam poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, elle prévint Janet d'un signe de tête qu'elle allait voir le colonel. Cette dernière acquiesça dans un petit sourire bienveillant.

Sam s'installa alors au chevet du colonel avec la ferme intention d'attendre son réveil. Seulement voilà, après avoir passé plus d'un heure assise sur une chaise tout près du lit où se reposait son supérieur dans l'attente de son réveil, c'était au tour de Sam de piquer du nez, s'accordant enfin un peu de répit. Un grognement qu'émit Jack la tira cependant de la torpeur confortable dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée et, l'esprit encore embrumé, elle assista au premier réveil du colonel depuis son retour à la base.

Fébrilement, elle s'approcha un peu plus du lit de son supérieur. Sam revoyait enfin ces yeux, ce visage, ces mains... Fuyants...

Il était fuyant. Il ne la regardait pas.

- Mon colonel... Commença Sam avec un petit sourire, contente de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Major, bougonna Jack.

Un silence gêné s'installa immédiatement. L'air renfrogné de Jack avait refroidi Sam... Elle se doutait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas tout guilleret, après tout ce qu'il avait dû subir entre les mains de Ba'al, mais elle s'était attendue à un peu plus de... d'enthousiasme.

Hé bien, pour la reconnaissance il faudra repasser, pensa-t-elle, résignée.

Le regard perçant et pas spécialement avenant de Jack sur elle lui rappela qu'elle rêvassait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle s'ébroua, ce qui eu le mérite de réveiller légèrement les zygomatiques de son supérieur, et finalement, osa aborder le sujet qui la taraudait depuis le retour du colonel au SGC:

- Lotar est rentrée avec nous.

Oui... Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi... brusque. Elle grimaça devant son manque de tact évident.

- Lotar ? Elle va bien ?

L'intérêt certain de Jack pour la jeune Tok'ra serra le coeur de Sam. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pendant tout le temps de la détention de son supérieur ? Les hypothèses, toutes aussi farfelues et désagréables, circulaient à une vitesse folle dans l'esprit en ébullition de la scientifique. Elle se força à répondre de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit :

-Ho, oui, elle a reçu ici tous les soins nécessaires, elle va bien.

Jack regarda d'un air aussi suspicieux que le lui permettait son état d'éveil limité son major et son sourire figé. Ses yeux fuyants. Ses mains serrées nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Sam reprit la parole :

- C'est là-bas que vous l'avez rencontrée ?

- Lotar ?

- Oui je veux dire... Elle était prisonnière de Ba'al ?

Sam ferma les yeux un court instant afin de se donner une certaine contenance. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait aussi puérile qu'une adolescente, à essayer de faire la lumière sur l'hypothétique liaison de cette femme et de son supérieur.

- Elle a bien dû vous raconter non ? Bougonna Jack en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures rêches du lit.

-Hé... Oui. Mais c'est votre version à vous que je voudrais connaître.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne connais pas Lotar... Vous, si.

Jack ne parut pas convaincu mais s'exécuta pourtant :

-Lotar était esclave de Ba'al.

-Ho. Alors vous ne la côtoyiez pas ?

Jack se retourna vers Sam, les sourcils froncés. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Que cherchait-elle ? Il décida cependant de lui répondre. Elle se dévoilerait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

- Occasionnellement si. Je suppose que Ba'al préférait éviter nos rencontres à cause de Kalan.

- A cause de Kalan ? Pourquoi ?

- Carter, je n'en sais rien, sûrement parce qu'il n'est pas très prudent de laisser un esclave et un prisonnier qui ont un passé commun, ensemble. Et ça même Ba'al le sait !

« Un passé commun ».

Kalan et Lotar.

Sam savait d'expérience que porter un symbiote, aussi courte que soit la cohabitation, laissait des traces. Des souvenirs ou des sentiments.

Jack était-il désormais amoureux de Lotar ? Comme elle avait cru l'être de Martouf ?

Un mouvement du côté de Jack la sortie de ses réflexions. Son supérieur s'était redressé sur son lit et semblait vouloir se lever. Sam sauta aussitôt sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha du lit.

- Mon colonel vous ne devriez pas vous lever !

- Major, aidez-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Je dois aller à la salle de bain.

La bouche de Sam forma un O parfait, oscillant entre étonnement et soulagement. Car Sam avait eu tôt fait d'imaginer qu'il voulait aller voir Lotar.

Ma pauvre fille tu es complètement paranoïaque, se molesta-t-elle mentalement.

- Carter, vous pourriez vous poussez ?

- Ho! Oui excusez-moi mon colonel.

Sam se décala alors pour laisser le champ libre à son colonel, lequel tentait vainement de se mettre debout. Sam qui assistait à ce spectacle avait croisé les bras pour s'empêcher de l'aider. C'est finalement après maints essais tous aussi vains les uns que les autres que Jack quémanda timidement l'aide de son second.

Sam saisit le bras de son supérieur sans un mot et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Chancelant, il se dirigea toujours aidé de Sam vers la petite salle d'eau qui jouxtait la chambre. Sam s'assura qu'il allait bien et le laissa seul.

Jack se lavait les mains lorsqu'il vit dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, le reflet d'une silhouette familière. Dans un petit sursaut, il se retourna :

- Daniel ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis venu aider Sam, Jack.

- Aider Carter ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se passer dans sa tête n'est ce pas Jack ?

Jack fronça les sourcils. A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? D'abord Carter et ses questions bizarres et maintenant Daniel et ses insinuations.

- Et si vous étiez un peu plus explicite ?

- Jack, un hôte conserve toujours des traces du passage d'un symbiote dans son esprit, consciemment ou pas...

- Oui... Et ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est fort possible que vous ayez conservé des souvenirs ou des sentiments de Kalan.

- Oui Daniel, je vous remercie, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai servi de joujou à Ba'al !

- Ce sont ces sentiments qui angoissent Sam.

- Mais quels sentiments à la fin Daniel ?

Jack ne comprenait pas bien. Encore groggy, il avait du mal à faire la part des choses et discuter avec son meilleur ami mort dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Jack, quand Jolinar a pris possession de Sam, et que Martouf est apparu... Rappelez-vous, qu'est ce qui vous a inquiété ?

- Inquiété ? Mais rien Daniel, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

L'interpellé secoua la tête, résigné. Il devrait donc tout lui expliquer.

- Vous aviez peur que Sam soit amoureuse de Martouf, Jack. Parce que Jolinar l'était. Et c'est précisément ça que craint Sam aujourd'hui !

- Mais... C'est ridicule, répondit Jack.

- Oui, c'est ridicule, mais Sam ne le sait pas. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne vous a pas encore dit que Lotar n'était plus au SGC. Alors réfléchissez Jack, à tout ce que ça implique...

- Mais qu'est ce que ça im...

Avant que Jack n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Daniel avait disparu.

Sam frappa doucement à la porte. La colonel était enfermé là dedans depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant.

- Mon colonel ?

- J'arrive Sam.

"Sam"? Il avait dû s'endormir, pensa la scientifique.

Lorsque le colonel ouvrit la porte, Sam remarqua qu'il paraissait plus réveillé que jamais.

Une fois rassit sur son lit, Jack prit le temps d'observer son second un peu plus attentivement qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait l'air fatigué, et peut-être même inquiète, en effet.

- Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse Carter ?

- Pardon ?

Le regard étonné que lui lança Sam arracha à Jack un petit rictus. Les rares fois ou il s'était enquis de son état d'esprit, ils étaient en danger de mort.

-Vous avez l'air soucieuse, je me trompe ?

Cette franchise non plus n'était pas de lui. Elle avait loupé un épisode ?

- Non, tout va bien mon colonel, vraiment.

Tout allait bien, vraiment. Et pourtant ce regard voilé n'était pas celui auquel l'avait habitué son second. Elle dut sentir son scepticisme car il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Sam monopolisait la parole :

- Ces derniers jours ont été un peu éprouvant, je dois l'avouer.

- Vous avez beaucoup travaillé je suppose...

- Oui, ça et puis...

Le colonel dressa l'oreille.

- Oui Carter ?

- ... Non, rien. Je vous assure, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Elle tenait visiblement à éviter un sujet précis, car non, vraiment, la Sam qu'il côtoyait habituellement n'aurais jamais avoué avoir besoin de repos... Elle faisait diversion, tout simplement.

Et l'un deux allait bien devoir se décider...

Jack la fixa quelques instants. Il prit alors une grande bouffée d'air et se lança :

- Je n'ai pas porté Kalan assez longtemps pour qu'il me reste de lui plus que quelques souvenirs fugaces. Et puis... Pour qu'un symbiote laisse à son hôte des traces flagrantes de son passage, l'hôte doit y être un minimum réceptif, enfin avec les Tok'ras, il me semble que ça marche comme ça. Et moi major, je n'avais ni la volonté de l'esprit ni la place nécessaire dans le coeur... Et c'est pour ça que Lotar n'y avait pas sa place.

Le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait et les voix de leur amis qui approchaient ne laissèrent pas à Sam le loisir de répondre. Cependant Jack sut lire sur ses traits plus détendus à présent le soulagement que lui avait procuré cette révélation. Et c'est dans ses yeux relevés vers lui que Jack trouva un peu de ce réconfort dont il avait tant besoin après cette épreuve. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il savait qu'elle savait. N'était-ce pas le plus important après tout ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et Sam se détourna de son colonel. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle accueillit le reste de l'équipe.

_**À suivre**_


	12. Something in me was dying

_**But time goes by and your still on my side**_

_Mais le temps passe et tu restes à mes côtés_

- Et merde !

Le soldat en faction à l'entrée de la salle de sport passa la tête à l'intérieur, l'air vaguement inquiet.

- Major ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Après tout, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec un major de l'armée de l'air en colère et armée de gants de boxe, aussi femme soit-elle.

La dite femme grommela que oui, si on ne pouvait pas se lâcher un peu...

Le punching-ball se balançait au grès de ses coups de points rageurs. Ses râles ricochaient sur les murs de la salle de sport désespérément vide à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'était pas inhabituel depuis quelques temps de voir le major Carter déserter son labo ou ses quartier au profit de la salle de sport ou d'un footing à la surface du complexe.

Ce soir là, elle n'avait pas dérogé à la règle et une fois de plus, elle se déchargeait de toute la frustration, la tristesse et de ce satané sentiment d'impuissance qui ne la quittaient plus depuis que le colonel était coincé sur cette foutue planète.

Ce fut une Sam couverte de sueur qui se dirigea d'un pas rendu incertain par l'effort vers les vestiaires de la salle de sport. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et, arrachant ses gants de boxe avec les dents, poussa un soupir en découvrant ses mains ensanglantées.

Il faudrait qu'elle évite de taper trop fort dans les jours à venir, pensa t-elle résignée.

Résignée. C'était le mot.

Après tout, à quoi bon espérer, se battre contre des moulins à vents ? Il est de ces situations qui sont sans issues. La sagesse, c'est aussi de savoir les accepter.

Sam ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait toute seule. Les éclaboussure d'eau dans le lavabo seules lui répondaient. Quand l'eau eut cessé d'être rouge, Sam sécha précautionneusement ses mains et s'affala sur un banc, au milieu de la pièce.

Elle sentit soudain un léger courant d'air lui effleurer les cheveux. Comme une brise réconfortante. Elle jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule, intriguée. Depuis quand y avait-il des courants d'air six pieds sous terre ?

Quand le frôlement se réitéra, plus appuyé cette fois-ci, Sam soupira. Voilà qu'elle s'imaginait des souffles d'airs au beau milieu d'un complexe militaire clos et sans la moindre fenêtre. Et pourtant... Elle se prit cependant à espérer que ce soit Daniel. Après tout, s'il était apparu au colonel, pourquoi pas à elle ?

Le colonel ne fut donc pas surprise de se sentir à nouveau caressée. Par une main cette fois-ci.

Elle ne le regarda pas tout de suite, consciente qu'elle ne saurait rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus sûre d'elle, elle consentit à tourner la tête vers son ami. Il était assis tout à côté d'elle, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, dans cette attitude inquiète qui lui était familière. Un petit sourire mélancolique trouva refuge sur son visage triste et fatigué.

- Salut Sam.

- Daniel.

Elle avait murmuré, de peur qu'une parole ou qu'un geste trop brusque ne le fasse s'évanouir à nouveau. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Daniel n'eut pas à dire quoique ce soit. Sam se contentait de le regarder, et elle avait manifestement saisit dans son regard toute l'ampleur de son inquiétude car elle se détourna rapidement avant de prendre la parole :

- On doit toujours se raccrocher au plus infime espoir... On ne nous donne pas le droit d'abandonner dans notre métier Daniel. Et ils ont raison, ça a sans doute permit de sauver bien des vies... Seulement aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis fatiguée d'espérer... Vous êtes mort Daniel, et pourtant je n'ai fait que ça : espérer qu'on puisse vous sauver. Et vous voyez le résultat ! Et maintenant... maintenant c'est au tour du colonel. Et... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le gérer.

Daniel accueillit en silence la tirade tourmentée de son amie. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à vrai dire. Sam avait toujours été forte pour deux, trois... Pour quatre. Sam, elle ne paniquait pas. Elle cherchait la solution. Jusqu'à ne plus en dormir, ne plus en manger. Elle cherchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve. Il en aurait presque oublié qu'elle était faillible leur super Sam.

Seulement, Jack était sa faiblesse. Et si en temps normal, Sam aurait revêtu ses collants bleus de super héroïne, là, maintenant, elle était prête à sombrer.

A force d'espoirs déçus, on finit par ne même plus croire. Et c'était ce qui arrivait à Sam, constata tristement Daniel.

- Je crois moi, que justement vous êtes capable de le gérer. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Sam le coupait, avec comme un air de révolte dans la voix:

- Sous prétexte que je suis forte ? Que je suis militaire et entraînée ? A cause de ça Daniel, on me refuse le droit d'être humaine, avec toutes les faiblesses que ça induit.

- J'allais dire que vous n'abandonneriez jamais Jack, Sam. Quoiqu'il vous en coûte.

Sam ne répondit rien. Ce soir, elle ne se sentait pas le force de le contredire alors qu'elle-même savait qu'il ne faisait que dire la vérité.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là Daniel ?

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Euh, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question Sam.

- Hé bien je vous la pose, répondit son amie, l'air tranquille à présent.

Après un coup d'oeil à Daniel, Sam reprit :

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de redescendre sur terre ? Alors... pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi moi ?

Daniel la jaugea quelques instants. Elle lui semblait... Différente. Le choc de sa mort, et la disparition successive de Jack avait fait d'elle la personne sans vie et sans espoir qu'il voyait assise sur ce banc. Affligée.

Et... il devait bien avouer que malgré tous les enseignement qu'il avait pu recevoir des Anciens, il ne savait pas vraiment que dire ou que faire pour l'aider à reprendre espoir.

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui, les yeux luisants de larmes et lui dit d'une voix éraillée :

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de nous quitter Daniel.

Ce faisant, elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippa à lui comme pour se rassurer, se prouver qu'il était bien là, près d'elle.

- Ho Sam...

Sa main légère lui caressait les cheveux. Cette même caresse qu'elle avait sentie à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Lorsque Sam se redressa, elle avait les yeux et le nez rougit d'une enfant en pleurs. Daniel sourit à cette vision. Sam aussi.

Puis Daniel rit, suivit bientôt de son amie. Ils rirent ensemble, évacuant pour l'une la tension dont elle n'arrivait pas à se départir et pour l'autre, l'émotion que lui procurait la vue d'une amie qui lui manquait cruellement. Mais Daniel savait que cet intermède de bonheur dans la vie de Sam ne suffirait pas à leur rendre leur « Super Sam ».

C'était de quelque chose de fort dont elle avait besoin. Un espoir réel, palpable.

Daniel alors prit un grande goulée d'air et fit quelque chose qui, il le savait, lui vaudrait les remontrances des Anciens mais qu'il se devait de faire. Pour Jack. Et pour Sam.

- Jack est vivant. Il va bien.

Mais lorsque Sam tourna la tête dans sa direction, Daniel n'eut que le temps de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant avant de disparaître, déjà rappelé par des anciens mécontents, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

_**A suivre**_


	13. The way you want it

_**Send a message that you know she'll hear**_

_Envoie un message, tu sais qu'elle l'entendra_

- Et puis pourquoi pas organiser une petite course avec les grands maîtres serpents aussi ? On pourrait demander aux Asgards de venir et après on irait tous boire un verre !

Daniel Jackson se figea instantanément en entendant la voix grave et sarcastique qui venait de sortir de la porte juste devant lui. Un court silence suivit, puis un bruit clair retenti, comme si quelqu'un venait de… Oui, comme si quelqu'un venait d'assommer le dérouleur de papier toilette. L'archéologue comprit que sa présence n'avait pas encore été détectée et il pria pour ne pas avoir à subir trop de fâcheuses conséquences pour sa future prise de parole :

- Jack ?

Un silence désagréable lui répondit et Daniel se tendit un peu plus. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il le savait, c'était bien Jack qui avait parlé, seul, dans les toilettes.

- Quoi ? Dit enfin le colonel d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous allez bien ? Osa l'archéologue en sachant parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

- Oui, merci.

…

- Vous pouvez partir Daniel.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en regardant la porte toujours close face à lui. Une nouvelle prière.

- C'est-à-dire que… Je ne crois que vous alliez si bien que ça en fait...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Le tout pour le tout.

- Et bien quelques indices… Comme le fait que Sam vient juste de partir, qu'elle se trouve engagée dans une compétition aux risques bien réels, et aussi parce que vous parlez tout seul…

- …

- … Dans les toilettes, rajouta-t-il finalement.

- Et alors ? Y en a bien qui chantent sous la douche, pesta Jack.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et O'Neill passa rapidement devant Daniel qui s'empressa de s'écarter.

Il aurait bien sûr pu s'arrêter là, mais voilà, Daniel Jackson était quelqu'un d'un tantinet…

Déterminé. Ou agaçant, aurait pu vous dire le colonel O'Neill.

- Vous auriez pu tout simplement lui dire que vous vous inquiétez pour elle.

À son grand soulagement, Jack ne lança pas de " Pour qui ? " ou de " Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ? ", non, celui-ci se contenta de lancer un regard à son ami. Un regard fatigué.

- Elle le sait Daniel, répondit ensuite le colonel.

- Oui peut-être mais cela ne vous empêche pas de le lui dire. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Il y bien d'autres choses qu'il lui ferait plaisir…

Le docteur Jackson haussa un sourcil mais l'abaissa bien vite en notant l'absence de sourire malicieux sur le visage du colonel. Ce dernier se contentait du même regard éteint.

Cela fait maintenant sept ans. Sept longues années.

Voilà ce que Daniel lisait dans les yeux de Jack.

- Comme ? Tenta l'archéologue en se rapprochant de son ami.

O'Neill étira un léger sourire, tentant de voir dans le regard de ce dernier jusqu'à quel point celui-ci était déterminé à le faire parler.

Loin, il voulait aller loin.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Moi non plus.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Daniel ne priait plus.

- Vraiment ?

Sept ans Daniel. Sept ans.

- Vous y pensez souvent ? Reprit Jackson qui se demanda soudain quand la conversation avait pris ce ton aussi grave.

Les yeux de Jack revinrent croiser les siens.

Oui, longtemps.

Mais le colonel glana un peu plus de temps encore, histoire de se reprendre. De rattraper le trop plein de rage qui l'avait submergé et le trop plein de remords qui ne le quittait plus.

- Ah quoi ?

Daniel sourit, parfaitement conscient du jeu qu'ils étaient en train de jouer. Respectueux.

- A arrêter.

Le silence revint aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé. Le docteur Jackson observait calmement son ami décider : railler, avouer…?

- De plus en plus, dit Jack en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas alors ?

Daniel le savait bien, c'était la peur. De l'inconnu. Du refus. Du " trop tard ". Il y avait bien des raisons d'avoir peur, pour Jack O'Neill.

Mais cela, Daniel le savait aussi, c'était trop en dire, trop en demander.

Alors il se tut, attendant la réponse qu'il saurait incomplète, effacée.

- Je ne sais pas. J'attends probablement une énième catastrophe.

- Mais il pourrait être trop tard alors…

- Oui, je sais.

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils. Le colonel sourit tristement.

- Je sais, répéta ce dernier.

- Alors faites quelque chose maintenant.

- Comme ?

Etrangement, un large sourire glissa sur le visage de Daniel.

- Vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander ça ?

Jack soupira en voyant où venait en venir son ami.

- Non Daniel, pas ça.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

- Je sais bien ce que vous alliez dire.

Contrairement à ce qu'O'Neill s'était attendu, l'archéologue s'emporta.

- Et alors ? C'est si incensé ?! Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas franchement, une bonne fois pour toutes ? Vous... vous vous cachez derrière des règlements, des caractères... Alors qu'il n'y a rien ! Absolument rien qui vous empêche de... Bon sang vous Jack ! Vous ! Depuis quand un règlement vous arrête ?!

L'interpellé gardait un visage fermé, inexistant. Il écoutait, patiemment. Ces reproches, il les connaissait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour les lui faire.

Il y arrivait très bien tout seul.

- Vous vivez dans les regrets, les remords... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites !

Le colonel releva enfin le regard vers Daniel qui l'observait toujours de ses yeux clairs furieux, désemparé devant tant de silence et d'inaction.

- C'est probablement que vous aimez ça ! Les regrets, le passé... Vraiment je ne sais pas comment vous faites ! Moi je n'y arrive pas !

- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas le même passé Daniel. Je n'ai visiblement pas assez de regrets encore.

- Alors vous travaillez pour avoir votre quota ? rugit son ami.

O'Neill eut un demi-sourire qui n'avait rien d'heureux.

- On va dire ça comme ça, admit finalement celui-ci.

Jackson lui lança un énième regard noir mais ne trouve rien à dire. Vidé de toute énergie et conscient qu'une fois encore il n'avait pas su dire ce qu'il fallait, l'archéologue se retourna et commença à partir vers la porte.

Une voix grave le rappela.

- Je vais arrêter. Bientôt.

Daniel hésita puis tourna un regard derrière lui, croisant les yeux de son ami.

Ils étaient décidés.

_**A suivre**_


	14. To the end of the earth

_**Build me a home underground free from light and sound**_

_Construis-moi une maison sous-terre à l'abri de toute lumière et bruit_

Jack ouvrait lentement les yeux dans un gémissement. Il avait mal, à la tête, au ventre... Mal partout. Et il ne parvenait pas à mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il était là. Dans cet état. Et il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué. Ses yeux ne restaient même pas ouverts...

Il n'avait pas vu Sam assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, ni même entendu sa respiration rendue saccadée par des sanglots difficilement contrôlés.

Focalisé sur sa douleur et sa fatigue, son esprit embrumé ne réalisa sa présence que lorsque la jeune femme passa sur son front un linge humide. Il soupira à ce contact et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il ne fut pas réellement étonné de voir son second à son chevet et malgré sa fatigue, il trouva la force de lui sourire faiblement.

Un « Carter » murmuré s'échappa de ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience. Un automatisme... L'habitude de l'avoir toujours près de lui quand ça n'allait pas. Un repère qu'il n'avait jamais perdu de vue de puis qu'il l'avait accroché.

La jeune femme tira à elle la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise depuis qu'elle était entrée. Elle s'installa près du lit de son supérieur et resta là, sans rien dire.

Elle le regardait simplement.

Elle savourait sa présence...

... Tant qu'il était encore là, songea-t-elle, amère.

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'en sortirait - le pronostic vital n'était pas très encourageant et les prochaines heures seraient décisives - et à cet instant précis, elle ne savait même pas si elle, elle s'en sortirait.

Janet venait de mourir. Et ça allait être son tour, à lui... Que ferait-elle alors ?

Un gémissement de Jack lui fit tourner la tête vers son visage. Il souffrait beaucoup, et le voir ainsi lui nouait l'estomac, lui serrait le cœur... Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras et le caressa. Doucement.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, surpris... C'était agréable, et tellement inattendu.

Il voulut parler, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Sam le coupa.

- Ne parlez pas mon colonel, vous allez vous fatiguer.

Sa voix était si triste, si grave, que Jack décida de passer outre ses recommandations.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai, Carter ?

Un soupir lui répondit d'abord, puis Sam :

- Vous avez été blessé à l'abdomen par un tir de lance... On ne sait pas encore exactement...

- Si je vais m'en sortir ?

Sa voix était pâteuse, endormie... Il referma les yeux. Alors voilà... C'était sérieux cette fois-ci.

Juste un peu plus que les autres.

Et Carter à son chevet, les traits tirés, les yeux voilés et l'air complètement défait... Mon dieu, était-ce vraiment la fin ?

Sa main chercha vaguement celle de Sam, toujours posée sur son bras et quand elle atteignit son but, la serra du plus qu'il pouvait, comme pour se raccrocher au peu de vie qui lui restait encore.

Sam, serrant entre les siennes la main de Jack, les porta à son visage. Elle cachait à présent les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, mais elle était si inquiète pour lui, elle avait si peur de le perdre...

- Ne me laissez pas... Murmura-t-elle. Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie... Pas maintenant, pas après... Pas après Janet...

Jack ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sa main se resserra autour de celle de Sam.

- Janet ?

Sam hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Janet partait si rarement en mission... Et il avait fallut que ça tombe sur elle... Ce n'était pas juste.

Définitivement.

Sam essuya d'une main ses joues humides et tenta de reprendre contenance. Mais le voir là, allongé sur ce lit... C'était au dessus de ses forces...

- Ça va aller Sam... dit-il de sa voix douce.

Cette voix qu'il lui réservait quand ça n'allait pas, qui lui aurait fait croire n'importe quoi... Mais pas aujourd'hui... Elle en avait déjà trop vu...

- Non... Non, tout n'ira pas bien. Tout n'ira pas bien parce que Janet est morte et parce qu'on ne sait pas si vous allez survivre...

- Mais vous êtes forte Sam... Rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix faible. Vous surmonterez toutes ces épreuves comme vous l'avez toujours fait...

Parler le fatiguait... Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser sombrer ainsi.

Elle semblait si accablée...

- Mais ce n'était pas vous...

Le pouce de la jeune femme jouait à présent sur la main du colonel, toujours prisonnière de ces mains. Jack se taisait. Il ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire... Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien saisit le sens de ces paroles. Et pourtant... A l'aube de la mort, que risquait-il ?

Qu'elle le repousse ? Ça ne ferait que le tuer un peu plus vite... Et puis, c'était peu probable. Elle ne serait pas là sinon, si... triste, si désemparée à son chevet.

Sam de son coté tentait de surmonter son chagrin. La perte de sa meilleure amie, l'état critique de Jack. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle en avait passé des épreuves, elle en avait vu des gens mourir... Mais pas Jack. Pas Jack.

En relevant la tête, elle avisa le regard sombre qui la fixait. Il souffrait beaucoup... Sam entreprit une nouvelle fois de nettoyer son visage, n'ayant pas complètement ôté toutes les taches de sang qui maculaient son visage. Il ferma les yeux au contact du linge frais et, difficilement, sa main vint rencontrer celle de Sam sur sa joue. Il la savait penchée au dessus de lui et sentit le matelas s'affaisser alors qu'elle s'y asseyait.

Mais même ainsi installée, Sam ne comprenait pas ce que murmurait son supérieur. Elle distinguait souvent son nom dans cet imbroglio de paroles, parfois un « Sam »...

De plus en plus intriguée, Sam pris appuis sur un coude et s'allongea précautionneusement à côté de son colonel.

Elle entendait à présent distinctement les paroles de Jack, et la tête enfouie dans son cou, pleurait doucement en l'écoutant. Elle avait tellement souhaité ces instants... Mais dans ses rêves, Janet était vivante et Jack n'était pas mourant. Oui, tout était beaucoup plus beau, tout était beaucoup plus simple.

Peu à peu, elle le sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les médicaments faisaient leur effet.

Il allait s'endormir… Et peut-être…

- Carter… appela-t-il en ne la voyant plus.

Mais son odeur ne l'avait pas quitté et il sentit à nouveau sa main sur sa joue et ses yeux bleus revinrent dans les siens.

- Je suis là…

Sam savait qu'elle devrait bientôt partir. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait la force de suivre l'opération…

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Il ne se réveillera pas, souffla une voix dans sa tête.

- Je pensais… reprit Jack en faisant un effort pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à elle.

- Oui ? dit la jeune femme en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

Des mèches blondes frôlèrent son front et il ferma les yeux.

- Mon colonel… !

Il les rouvrit avec difficulté, se sentant peu à peu partir.

- Je pensais qu'on… qu'on aurait le temps… murmura-t-il enfin.

Sam fronça les sourcils, incertaine du sens de ses paroles.

- J'attendais… continua Jack, mais je ne sais pas si… J'attendais… Carter…

Ses paupières tombèrent à nouveau.

- Mon colonel !

Ses yeux restèrent fermés mais une voix rauque lui parvint.

- C'est trop tard…

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure mais Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une question. Elle passa sa main le long de sa joue, retint ses larmes et ferma les yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas trop tard… On aura le temps…

Sam ne sut pas s'il l'avait entendue quand elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne savait même pas alors si elle le reverrait vivant.

* * *

Sam ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Jack était assis sur le lit et ne l'avait pas encore vue. A ce moment là, elle hésita à faire demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pourrait l'affronter après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit à l'infirmerie.

Elle se décida néanmoins, autant ne pas plus retarder l'échéance, pensa-t-elle. Elle appela :

- Mon colonel.

Jack releva la tête et acheva d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Il ne disait rien.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous alliez mieux, tenta Sam, mal à l'aise.

Elle aurait voulut qu'il parle pour dissiper un peu son anxiété mais il prit son temps et soupira avant de répondre :

- Oui... Ça tire un peu, mais on m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi.

Sam hocha la tête... Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire... Devait-elle parler au Jack de l'infirmerie ou au colonel ?

Elle ne savait même pas s'il se rappelait pour Janet...

- La décharge a été presque entièrement arrêtée, il est bien ce nouveau pare balle...

Sam vit l'hésitation de son supérieur et retint son souffle. Il finit pourtant par répondre :

- Il n'a pas suffit à Janet...

Ainsi il se souvenait... Et s'il se souvenait de ça, il devait se souvenir du reste également. Mais ses paroles renvoyèrent Sam à la dure réalité. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher son chagrin et répondit un simple « non » d'une voix tremblotante.

Jack s'était levé. En saisissant sa veste d'uniforme il questionna :

- Ça va, Cassandra ?

- Oui, elle tiendra le coup, elle est très courageuse.

- Hum, marmonna Jack en s'habillant, avant de reprendre: Vous allez parler à la cérémonie ?

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête. Jack lui faisait maintenant face. Ils ne se regardaient pas pourtant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle dise quelque chose... Sa voix peu assurée s'éleva alors dans la pièce :

- Vous savez, je voulais vous dire que... J'ai eu si peur quand je vous ai vu allongé par terre...

Sam regardait partout... Sauf à l'endroit où se tenait le colonel. Elle luttait contre les larmes, se mordait la lèvre... Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire. Elle acheva alors dans un souffle :

- Heureusement que vous vous en êtes sorti...

Jack qui n'avait pas daigné faire un geste s'approcha enfin d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sam se demanda si le message était bien passé... Il la regarda un instant puis l'enlaça.

- Ça va aller Sam.

La tête enfouie dans son cou, il la serrait contre lui à présent.

Apparemment oui, il avait compris.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Jack achevait de mettre son t-shirt lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil que des cheveux blonds se frayèrent un chemin en ouvrant celle-ci et deux yeux bleus le fixèrent.

Sam.

Il se redressa légèrement alors que la jeune femme rentrait complètement dans la chambre en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle semblait aller bien. Son regard était un peu flou et ses joues doucement rougies mais sinon, elle allait bien.

Il était toujours là, pensa-t-il.

- Mon colonel, dit-elle inutilement. Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous alliez mieux ?

Il acquiesça intérieurement tout en se demandant une énième fois : pourquoi. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue le voir plus tôt ?

Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin d'un « quelqu'un » ? Pourquoi, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue le voir elle-même pour avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Il savait pourquoi, il le savait parfaitement. Lui aussi il la ressentait. Cette gêne. Ce sentiment d'avoir été trop loin. De la culpabilité.

Mais bon sang, il n'y avait rien de coupable là dedans !

Comme toujours, c'était parce que la situation était grave, désespérée presque, qu'ils allaient plus loin. Plus loin.

Mais Jack O'Neill était fatigué. De plus en plus. Bientôt… Oui bientôt. Et pourtant… Il était toujours là. Et elle aussi.

Ils ne faisaient rien.

- Oui... Ça tire un peu, mais on m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- La décharge a été presque entièrement arrêtée, il est bien ce nouveau pare balle...

Etait-ce une allusion ? En était-ce vraiment une ?

Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt lui qui voyait quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien ?

Fatigué.

- Il n'a pas suffit à Janet... murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça mais le mal était fait. Sam baissa la tête, comme pour cacher un chagrin trop évident. Mais il n'y avait rien à cacher. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était devant lui. Il savait bien, il comprenait. Il la comprenait.

Mais il restait là à se rhabiller bêtement, à préparer ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Mais qui l'attendait donc chez lui ?

Personne.

Il n'entendit pas son « non » murmuré à travers des larmes naissantes, s'étant levé, il lui tournait désormais le dos.

Les yeux fermés.

Etaient-ils incapable de se parler ?

Quand feraient-ils quelque chose ?

Il se redressa pour balayer ces questions qui ne recevaient jamais de réponse et saisit sa veste.

- Ça va, Cassandra ?

- Oui, elle tiendra le coup, elle est très courageuse, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, plus assurée sur ce terrain là.

- Hum, marmonna-t-il en s'habillant, la tête ailleurs.

Il pourrait parler maintenant. Lui dire tout ce qu'il avait mûrement réfléchi.

Partir. Démissionner. Dérogation ? Retraite.

Il y avait tellement de solution.

- Vous allez parler à la cérémonie ?

Et il ne faisait rien.

A nouveau, elle ne put que hocher la tête. La jeune femme était-elle trop oppressée par la perte de son amie pour parler ou était-ce autre chose ?

La peur d'aller encore trop loin ?

Il se retourna vers elle, désormais prêt. Prêt à partir. Chez lui. Là où il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre.

Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, les lèvres du major Carter se mirent à trembler légèrement.

- Vous savez, je voulais vous dire que... J'ai eu si peur quand je vous ai vu allongé par terre...

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit aussitôt, mais elle ne le regardait pas.

Si ce n'était pas une allusion, bon sang ! alors qu'est ce que c'était ?

Le colonel O'Neill resta là, muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle oserait dire ça, c'était tellement…

Humain.

Un attachement.

Elle continuait, réalisa-t-il alors en prêtant tout son attention vers les cheveux blonds.

- Heureusement que vous vous en êtes sorti...

C'était dit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Mais…

C'était si bon !

Oui heureusement qu'il s'en était sorti. Il était encore là pour prendre soin d'elle.

Il se jura de le faire encore mieux qu'auparavant. Mais à chaque fois, c'était pareil…

Il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Pas assez.

Il s'avança doucement, la gorge serré, les yeux fixes cherchant son regard qu'il rencontra enfin. Rapidement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Ça va aller Sam.

Alors il la prit dans des bras. Il le voulait depuis tellement longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de lui faire comprendre tout. Tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et qu'il allait faire.

Il avait failli mourir. Encore. C'était trop.

Et tandis qu'il sentait ses bras se resserrer autour de ses épaules et les larmes de la jeune femme contre sa peau, il se promit de faire quelque chose.

Le genre de promesse qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais tenue.

_**A suivre**_


	15. Try again

_**I'm not a stone, I'm just a man**_

_Je ne suis pas de pierre, je suis juste un homme_

Samantha Carter marchait d'un pas souple mais ses doigts étaient crispés et se tordaient entre eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir : être heureuse pour lui ou malheureuse pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été égoïste. Promotion. Commandant de la base. Général. Le désir de tout militaire ambitieux et donc si peu le colonel O'Neill.

Général. Il allait être promu général.

Plus de responsabilités, moins de temps de libre. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Pas l'un de l'autre, non, juste d'un avenir plus long ensemble.

Ensemble.

Rêvait-elle trop ? Etait-elle la seule ?

Elle tourna au bout du couloir et se força à arborer un sourire lumineux à l'approche de la salle d'embarquement.

- Carter.

Elle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre tant ce murmure était faible mais elle l'entendit. C'était sa voix.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et aperçut le colonel (général) O'Neill adossé au mur de béton, à l'abris des regards. La jeune femme s'approcha intriguée et amusée.

- Vous vous cachez mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant à son tour.

- Je vous attendais, répondit-il.

Son sourire se figea un peu en percevant son ton sérieux. Trop sérieux. Grave. Le colonel O'Neill n'avait certainement pas la tête de quelqu'un qui allait recevoir officiellement une promotion honorifique.

- Je suis là, indiqua inutilement Sam, presque inquiète.

Alors qu'elle fronçait à demi les sourcils, il se décolla du mur et l'attrapa doucement par le bras pour la conduire un peu plus loin dans un coin reculé et tranquille.

- Je voulais vous avertir, commença-t-il aussitôt, vous allez être promue lieutenant colonel.

Encore une fois, son ton était grave et il aurait tout aussi bien lui annoncer la mort d'un de ses proches.

Sam sentit son estomac faire un bon à l'annonce de la nouvelle innattendue.

- Le général Hammond ne…

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, la coupa-t-il en plongeant pour la première fois ses yeux dans les siens.

Son cœur se tordit, ses mains se détendirent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Vous ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'un sentiment puissant se réveillait en elle.

Elle l'aimait tellement.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, dit-il avec cette fois une nuance clairement sarcastique.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle observa son visage pendant qu'il regardait un point indistinct derrière elle. Ses traits étaient durs, sa mâchoire crispée et une veine battait sur sa tempe.

Elle connaissait ce masque.

Il était en colère.

Mais contre qui ?

- Le mieux que… ? ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répéter pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il se tut mais revint vers elle. Un combat sembla se mener en lui entre la volonté de parler et de se taire. Elle patienta en l'observant toujours et comprit.

Il était en colère contre lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste, déclara Jack après un instant.

- Parce que vous le méritez ? proposa Sam déconcertée par ses mots.

Elle le connaissait, il n'aimait pas les compliments, ni être redevable de quelque chose. Mais c'était vrai, il le méritait.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, répliqua-t-il plus agacé contre lui-même que contre elle.

- De quoi parlez-vous alors ?

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant une réponse qu'il était le seul à voir.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

- De nous, dit-il enfin.

La jeune femme ne put supporter le regard sombre qui était venu dans le sien. Elle baissa la tête, tremblante.

D'eux.

- Je voulais démissionner et finalement j'accepte de commander cette base, rajouta-t-il.

Sa voix c'était radoucie mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tout ce semblant de franchise soudain la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait beaucoup attendu mais n'était plus très sûre de le vouloir.

Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il en serait capable quand elle-même ne l'était pas.

Etait-ce donc elle le problème ?

- On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, lança-t-elle vaguement.

- Je l'ai choisi Carter, ce poste. Je l'ai accepté.

- Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez…

- Je ne veux surtout pas rester seul.

Surprise, elle releva la tête pour s'assurer de ses nouveaux mots. Oui. Il disait vrai. Il avait toujours ce regard posé.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-elle comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose de trop fort était en train de se dire.

- Si je démissionne, je quitte la base. Si je quitte la base, vous n'êtes plus là.

- Je pourrais démissionner aussi, dit-elle à son plus grand étonnement.

C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait enfin pris possession d'elle et décider de répondre à sa place.

Le silence avait trop duré, non ?

- Votre carrière est importante pour vous.

La jeune femme fut piquée de cette remarque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie que seul son travail comptait, elle était capable de faire des sacrifices pour sa vie privée… Elle le savait bien.

Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Et puis, reprit-il comme s'il lisait son déplaisir. Là n'est pas la question. Je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes.

Elle aurait pu ne pas le retenir et s'arrêter sur son « là n'est pas la question ». Elle aurait pu.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas.

- Vous… ?

- Sam… murmura-t-il, les yeux dans les siens.

Il avait un petit sourire presque moqueur. Mais il s'agissait surtout d'une satisfaction difficilement dissimulable.

Il l'avait dit. Et ça avait été si facile.

- Vous avez accepté pour moi ? dit-elle enfin avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle aussi elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Et pour tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Peu importe. Elle l'aimait.

Mais elle ne trouverait pas les mots pour le dire comme lui.

Bientôt, peut-être…

- Je suis plus utile à la base. Je suis plus près. Je pourrai vérifier que vous êtes toujours en vie.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en souriant, mais bien sûr, tout deux savaient que c'était là la raison principale. Pour être ensemble, il fallait que l'un arrête et attende l'autre aux retours des missions.

C'était impossible. Sam le savait très bien. Démissionner, bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé, elle aussi. Mais quoi ? Se faire professeur dans un petit coin tranquille par trop éloigné du SGC, revenir de temps en temps rendre un coup de main en cas de crises et la majeur partie du temps s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.

- Mais un jour… continua-t-il en retrouvant un sérieux étrange.

- … J'arrêterai aussi.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, je le ferai…

- Non, moi aussi je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

- Moi aussi je… vous préfère comme ça.

Elle n'était pas capable. Définitivement. Elle s'en voulait bien sûr, mais c'était comme ça. Elle avait trop peur. Peur des conséquences d'une déclaration. Des conséquences qui ne pourraient pas se faire.

A quoi bon dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime si rien ne peut se passer ?

Il le savait, elle le voyait bien dans son regard tendre posé sur elle et son doux sourire compréhensif. C'était suffisant.

- Vous dites ça pour l'uniforme ? demanda-t-il une lueur de malice dans ses yeux sombres.

Elle éclata de rire, relâchant la pression.

- En partie… répondit-elle mystérieusement.

- En partie ? s'étonna-t-il en riant à son tour.

- Je vous aime aussi pour ce que vous êtes.

Son absence de réaction l'aida à ne pas rougir et s'enfuir en courant. Elle vit juste son regard briller et son sourire s'accentuer un peu, mais c'était tout.

Mais si, elle en était capable.

_**A suivre**_


	16. Walnut tree

- " Vulnérable " : Sam/Jack (apparition du RépliCarter)

_**I waited a long, long time**_

_J'ai attendu un long, très long moment_

Jack O'Neill regarda le jaffa conduire doucement mais fermement un Daniel Jackson éméché dans la voiture puis retourna dans le pub. Il avisa leur table vide et hésita. Sam était partie aux toilettes, visiblement incommodée. A cette pensée le général sourit. Samantha Carter ivre ? Oui, cela pouvait être drôle. Il se rappelait une fois, elle avait enlevé son t-shirt… C'était il y a fort longtemps, et à l'époque il n'était pas encore…

Oui, intéressant.

Il patienta quelques minutes, finissant une énième pinte de bière puis commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant, puis cédant à son instinct, partit vers les toilettes des dames.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, appela « Carter ? ». Il se décida finalement à entrer, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel état il allait retrouver son second. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur et émit un sifflement admiratif. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi les femmes passaient autant de temps aux toilettes. Deux lavabos blancs, simples, que surplombait un grand miroir. Quatre portes, toutes entrouvertes, mais pas de Carter…

Il poussa les portes une à une et finalement, la quatrième buta sur un obstacle. Il aperçut une rangers… Puis deux. Et un treillis aussi. Samantha Carter…

- Alors Carter, on ne tient pas l'alcool ? railla-t-il, goguenard.

- C'est pas drôle mon colonel… murmura-t-elle se tournant vers lui, le visage pâle.

- Général, je suis général maintenant, Carter.

- Ah bon ? ça a été vite…

- Ah vous trouvez ? Attendez que je vous dise que vous êtes lieutenant-colonel !

- Ba, je l'ai toujours été.

Il écarquilla les yeux et la regarda passer devant lui pour se rincer le visage.

- Ah oui donc, vous êtes complètement pleine en fait ?

- Ah non mon lieutenant, je n'ai pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis dix huit mois, trois jours et soixante douze heures.

Jack préféra ne pas répliquer et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les dégâts.

- Allez, je vous ramène chez vous…

Il attendit qu'elle se redressât et lui saisit le bras. Sam tempêta.

- Hey oh ! Comment osez-vous ?

Jack sourit intérieurement mais pris un air autoritaire.

- Carter, vous êtes ivre, je prends le contrôle des opérations.

- Il n'en est pas question major ! Et puis, je ne suis pas une opération, dites donc !

- Carter… Vous êtes désespérante !

Jack soupira, il allait devoir se faire plus ferme. Saisissant à pleines mains les deux bras de Sam, il la poussa vers la porte. Il n'avait cependant pas anticipé son geste.

Elle se retourna brusquement, se dégageant de son emprise et posant les mains à plat contre son torse, le repoussa.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, à ce que je sache ! Alors soyez gentil, et laissez moi tranquille !

- Hors de question, Carter, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes…

- Oui mon état ? Et puis après ? En quoi cela vous concerne t-il ? Depuis quand ce que je fais en dehors de la base vous intéresse ?

Depuis toujours, pensa-t-il.

- Venez là, préféra-t-il soupirer en retentant une approche.

A son grand étonnement, Sam ne le repoussa pas de nouveau et murmura.

- Si c'est pour retourner où je pense, je préfère rester là.

- Et vous pensez à quoi ?

- Dans ma triste solitude, dit-elle avec emphase en levant les bras dans un geste dramatique.

- Ne dites donc pas de bêtises, enfin, Carter !

- Ah parce que vous ne me trouvez pas seule peut-être ?

Jack hésita… Autant clore le débat. Elle ne s'en souviendrait pas de toute façon…

- Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, votre père, votre frère, vos neveux, et Cassie… C'est ça que vous appelez solitude ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas vraiment à plaindre !

Le visage de Sam se congestionna. Il avait le don de ne pas trop se dévoiler…

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… SG1, la base, Cassie… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelqu'un ? Questionna Sam d'un ton volontairement blessant.

- Carter, arrêtez ça, répliqua Jack sans se laisser impressionner.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

- Et pourquoi je devrais arrêter ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez peut-être ? C'était si évident ! Vous pensiez peut être que je ne remarquerais pas que vous ne vous étiez même pas cité et que donc il fallait que je vous cite pour que votre nom soit cité ?

- Carter… soupira-t-il plus par lassitude que par avertissement. Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que vous venez de me dire…

- Mais oui ! Voilà ! C'est bien ça le problème, vous ne comprenez jamais ce que je veux vous dire ! C'est pourtant limpide non ?

Jack sentait monter une belle migraine et les gesticulations de Carter le rendaient de plus en plus nerveux. C'est un peu plus las encore qu'il consentit à répondre.

- Non, je ne dirais pas que c'est limpide Carter. Même pas du tout…

Il se hissa sur le rebord de l'un des lavabos s'éloignant un peu de Sam, toujours plantée au beau milieu de la pièce…Elle semblait désemparée. Et il se demandait si seul l'alcool était la cause de son état…

Une main tremblante posée dans son cou, Sam regardait le sol.

Jack soupira.

- Allez Carter, on rentre…

Il ne bougea pas cependant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste. Constatant son manque de réaction, il se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa subordonnée. Il posa une main décidée sur son dos et tenta de la guider vers la porte. Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se retourna, se collant de tout son long contre lui et se mit à parler, avec la voix pâteuse et mal assurée de quelqu'un qui a trop bu.

- Vous savez, quand je dis que je suis seule, je ne parle pas de ma famille, de SG1, je sais que vous êtes là… Tous autant que vous êtes... Même Teal'c hein ! Oui je sais, on dirait pas comme ça, mais Teal'c a l'âme d'un bisounours ! Daniel bah… C'est Daniel. Reste plus que vous finalement !

- Merci Carter.

- De rien mon capitaine.

Elle était toujours affalée sur lui…

- Heu Carter ?

- Oui mon général ?

- Ha ba on y arrive ! soupira Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ?

- Heu non rien… Nous devions partir Carter. Vous vous décidez ou je dois vous porter ?

Il sentit Sam s'agiter contre lui.

- Vous me porteriez vraiment ?

- S'il le faut, sourit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à l'attrait d'une telle situation.

- Il faut que je me retrouve ivre pour que vous me le proposiez ?

Jack roula des yeux. Elle devenait un peu trop… audacieuse. Il fallait en finir.

Il se pencha et entoura la taille de sa subordonnée de son bras avant de glisser l'autre sous ses genoux. Une seconde plus tard, Sam était perchée dans les bras de son supérieur.

- Vous êtes fort ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Ou alors vous êtes légère, Carter. Quoi qu'il en soit, on va retourner gentiment à la maison, et vous allez faire un gros dodo. Vous en avez bien besoin.

Jack fit un mouvement vers la porte mais la main de Sam vint se poser sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, surpris.

- Ce n'est pas de dormir dont j'ai besoin vous savez… Vous avez dit que j'étais pleine tout à l'heure, c'est pas vrai hein, mais on pourrait faire en sorte que ça change…

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse… dit-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix fatiguée.

- Peut-être que si… répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Et, étonnement, la jeune femme semblait l'être, sérieuse.

Jack secoua intérieurement la tête, pensant déjà à ce qu'il allait devoir oublier le lendemain. Elle-même ne s'en souviendrait pas, autant faire pareil.

- Moi je pense que non, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Moi je pense que si.

Le général lui lança un regard l'avertissant qu'il ne se lancerait pas dans un « ni oui ni non » éreintant.

- Carter…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, son visage tourné vers lui, attendant qu'il continue.

- Carter… répéta-t-il stupidement.

- C'est mon nom, chuchota-t-elle en souriant. Il est joli…

- Très.

- J'ai des jolis cheveux aussi…

- Oui aussi.

- Mon général…

- Moui ? dit-il d'une oreille distraite tout en négociant un virage vers la sortie.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Pardon ?

Jack s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Une impasse, répéta-t-elle. Nous n'allons nulle part.

- Si, on va chez vous. Pour que vous cuviez votre vin, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

A nouveau, il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi alors ?

- De nous.

Jack reprit sa marche – pesante – vers la porte.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'un jour il n'y aurait plus rien ? dit une voix auprès de son oreille.

La voix était calme, posée, presque mélodieuse.

Mais elle était également… menaçante.

Il la reposa doucement par terre, les yeux inconsciemment durs.

- Plus rien quoi ?

Mais un sentiment désagréable se répandait en lui. Il avait bien du mal à croire que Sam puisse aligner deux mots cohérents après avoir comparé Teal'c à un bisounours et pourtant. Pourtant, ses derniers propos semblaient bien clairs. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

- Il y a deux solutions, vous le savez bien. Soit nous démissionnons, soit nous restons. Tout les deux. Mais on ne peut pas. N'est ce pas, qu'on ne peut pas ? On ne fait rien.

Jack se taisait. Elle avait raison, il le savait mais avait-elle seulement conscience de ses paroles ? Il était fort à parier qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin avec une belle gueule de bois et aucun souvenir de cette conversation. Sam continua cependant.

- Alors c'est comme tout. Un jour, il n'y aura plus rien…

Elle retint un instant sa respiration, comme si la suite s'annonçait difficile à dire.

- … Plus rien du tout.

- Enfin Sam… murmura-t-il, comme choqué par ses paroles.

- Il faut qu'on avance.

Il la reposa finalement sur le sol, la maintenant toujours par les bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'affale par terre. Ses mots lui faisaient tellement de mal. Sa franchise et sa justesse lui faisait tellement de mal.

C'est la voix calme qu'il demanda :

- Vous voulez avancer ?

- Pas vous ?

- Sam… ?

Autant jouer franc jeu maintenant. Il avait une chance sur deux de ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est… Je ne sais pas.

Mais son hésitation mentait.

- Parlez franchement.

Sam aurait voulut lui faire remarquer que c'était précisément ce qu'elle faisait, mais son air grave, son air… triste ? L'en dissuadèrent.

- C'est pas que je veux changer c'est… ça défile, on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter.

Jack avait vu la jeune femme changer de couleur, passant d'un teins légèrement coloré par l'alcool à une grande pâleur. Elle semblait ne plus savoir que dire ou comment le dire, et de ce trop plein d'émotions brutes ne ressortait qu'un flot de paroles maladroites.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter.

- Quoi ? dit-il doucement de peur de la couper.

- Nous.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- On est en train de se perdre. N'est ce pas ?

Mais la question n'appelait pas de réponse. Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sam et comprit qu'elle avait raison. Il se demandait comment la jeune femme pâle et enivrée qu'il tenait devant lui arrivait encore à énoncer une vérité si abrupte dans cet état…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas garder une image… terne.

- Terne ?

- On va s'effacer, et il ne restera plus rien. Je ne veux pas me rappeler… Comme ça.

- Carter enfin…

Jack soupira. De lassitude, d'abattement aussi et d'impuissance. Fatigué de réaliser – à nouveau – qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Fatigué de voir qu'elle en était arrivé à la même conclusion, et que donc, rien ne changerait, ou alors pas avant longtemps… Et elle avait raison. Ils allaient "s'effacer". S'éloigner au fur et à mesure, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et puis finalement, réaliser que leur histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

- Il faut avancer. Le temps passe et on ne bouge pas. On va s'effacer. On va s'effacer.

- Non.

- Je ne veux pas garder de regret...

Sam releva la tête. Son ton auparavant tout aussi las que celui de Jack se fit plus… désespéré. Et résigné. Elle avait chassé toute trace d'espoir. Alors elle continua, impitoyablement :

-… Mais si on reste…

- Rien n'est possible.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle détermination. Sam, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Il ne se passera jamais rien ?

Le long regard qu'il lui lança lui confirma que sous des dehors très déterminés, Jack O'Neill n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle dans cette histoire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- On ne saura jamais…

La voix de Sam mourut sur cette dernière phrase et Jack la sentit peser un peu plus contre ses bras. Il la maintint pourtant à une certaine distance de lui. Ses paupières papillonnaient sur ses yeux vitreux. Elle fatiguait indéniablement et ne serait bientôt plus capable de raisonner correctement.

- Je ne vais pas… commença-t-il. Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

La jeune femme avait définitivement fermé les yeux. Il l'observa un temps.

Elle ne l'entendait plus.

- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez. Je ne… voyais pas. Je suis désolé.

Il ne doutait pas de ses propres sentiments, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse remettre en question l'avenir de « leur » relation. Il comprenait que quelqu'un d'autre de "mieux" existait pour elle… Mais il avait entretenu le silence, il l'avait fait attendre… Lui, qui était capable d'arrêter. Il avait déjà démissionné. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas fichu de recommencer ?

Il ne savait pas. Il y avait pensé, beaucoup, pas assez… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Elle commençait à perdre patience… et espoir.

Encore quelques temps comme ça et…

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille. répéta-t-il à une Sam visiblement endormie.

Il pencha la tête vers elle, serra les dents et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle se réveilla alors qu'ils arrivaient chez elle, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, vérifia qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et rentra à son tour.

Voilà. C'était fini.

Elle ne souffrirait plus.

_**A suivre**_


	17. Interlude

**Interlude**

Au nom de Nanabob et moi-même, je tiens à expliquer et rassurer notre long silence de ces derniers mois. Divers évènements d'ordre privé ne nous ont pas permis de travailler au dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction autant que nous le voulons mais nous ne l'avons en aucun cas oublié. Nous trouverons le temps nécessaire à sa rédaction en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop long, cependant il est indubitable que tant que nous n'aurons pas un chapitre de qualité, nous préférons ne rien publier.

**Hermaline**

_PS : désolée pour le ton formel, ça me ressemble pas XD_

_Re PS : d'où le "PS" ^^_

_Re re PS : et d'où le "Re PS".... j'arrête lol !_


	18. A wolf at the door

_****_Vous pensiez sûrement que nous avions oublié cette fanfiction et pourtant non. Nullement. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle Nanabob et moi avons manqué cruellement de temps.

Cet été nous nous sommes dit qu'il était temps de terminer cette fanfiction définitivement.

Prenez le temps de lire ce chapitre calmement, doucement pour mieux apprécier cet adieu ^^.

Nanabob et moi même tenons à remercier chacun d'entre vous qui auront eu la patience de nous suivre jusqu'au bout (et quel bout hein !)

_**So I live and I feel**_

_Alors je vis et je ressens_

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, enfin réunis dans ce chalet donc Jack leur avait tant parlé.

La mort de Jacob rendait ce moment moins parfait qu'il aurait dû l'être et pourtant Sam se sentait comme apaisée… L'atmosphère des lieux, la présence de ses amis étaient autant de baumes à son cœur malmené par les récents événements. Elle avait accepté de venir pour la première fois. Elle ne s'avouait pas vraiment pourquoi mais malgré tout… Elle ne regrettait pas. Les journées se passaient à pêcher des poissons imaginaires et à se balader dans les forêts et montagnes environnantes. Sam s'évertuait à profiter pleinement de la sérénité des lieux et de l'affection dont l'entouraient ses amis.

Ce midi là, Jack avait allumé le barbecue et le petit groupe s'était installé sur la table de la terrasse pour profiter du soleil.

- Et donc le père Noël est censé rentrer par la cheminée et déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin avant de repartir sur son traîneau avec ses rennes ! Vous comprenez ?

Teal'c ne sembla pas saisir la poésie de la tradition terrienne.

- Comment le Père Noël remonte-t-il par la cheminée ? Son… traîneau est-il doté d'anneaux de transport ?

Daniel fit mine de se cogner la tête sur la table alors que Sam pouffait doucement.

Jack, lui, gérait le barbecue tout en gardant un œil et une oreille sur la petite assemblée… Il les laissa rire un temps puis s'approcha, une bière à la main, pour réclamer le silence.

Son ton fut solennel mais son visage et sa voix demeurèrent impassibles lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Je profite que vous soyez tous là pour vous annoncer une décision que j'ai prise il y a quelque temps, et qui prendra effet d'ici peu… Voilà, j'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite… à nouveau. Et de quitter le Colorado. Je viendrai vivre mes vieux jours ici…

Un silence surpris accueillit la nouvelle. Teal'c et son éternel sourcil levé réagirent les premiers :

- Qu'entendez-vous par « retraite » O'Neill ?

Avant que Jack n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Daniel profita de l'opportunité de répondre à Teal'c pour cacher son trouble.

- Je pense que Jack parle d'une retraite au sens plein. Il va arrêter de travailler, de servir pour l'armée.

- Complètement ? s'étonna Teal'c avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le général. Vous n'allez pas entraîner de nouvelles recrues ? Transmettre votre expérience ?

- Non Teal'c.

C'était bien ça, pensa Daniel. Un de ses meilleurs amis allait les quitter…

L'archéologue se tourna vers Sam que le général se mit à regarder également.

Elle souriait. D'un petit sourire mélancolique que Jack avait dû mal à interpréter…

Il y eut un temps de silence où chacun se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Ce fut Teal'c qui finalement le rompit.

- J'ai moi-même prit la décision de partir sur Dakara.

Daniel les dévisagea successivement.

- Si Jack et vous partez, Teal'c… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec Sam ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise.

- Avouez que le SGC n'aura plus la même saveur… tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Sam ne répondit pas, les paroles de Daniel faisaient douloureusement écho à sa propre situation et au vide qu'allaient laisser les deux hommes dans sa vie…

Les deux hommes.

Mais le général… Surtout Jack.

- Le temps passe Daniel, dit simplement celui-ci.

L'archéologue hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant.

- Oui, il est peut-être temps pour moi aussi de passer à...

- Excusez-moi… l'interrompit Sam en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sam referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre le bois, la main encore sur la poignée. Elle fixa les éléments face à elle mais ne parvenant pas à les voir elle referma les yeux et fit tomber sa tête en arrière.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Non.

Elle inspira fortement puis bloqua son souffle pour empêcher la vague de l'emporter mais sans succès. C'était trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Elle se sentit glisser doucement et tomber sur le sol alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

La douleur l'envahit soudain. Tranchante. Partout. Dans son corps. Dans sa tête.

Il allait partir.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un cri mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper tant la douleur était immense.

Des années de retenue tombaient sur ses épaules.

Il fallait bien qu'elles s'échappent un jour.

Lorsqu'ils entamèrent le dessert, Sam n'était pas revenue. Les trois hommes se regardèrent puis Jack leur fit signe de commencer pendant qu'il partait voir la jeune femme.

Il avait voulu respecter ce souhait maladroitement formulé, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le couloir sans vraiment savoir quoi faire… Même s'il savait que l'alcool n'était pas le meilleur conseiller, Sam n'avait fait qu'évoquer de douloureuses réalités ce soir là… Alors il avait choisi. Il devait la laisser tranquille.

Arrivé devant la porte, il lui fit face quelques instants. Aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de prendre une longue respiration.

- Carter ? appela-t-il dans un souffle suffisamment audible pour que la jeune femme l'entende.

La jeune femme ne sursauta pas. Elle avait entendu ses pas venir progressivement vers elle. Elle les avait reconnus.

Elle posa une main sur son front et s'efforça de calmer sa respiration encore saccadée.

Sa voix lui parvint, légèrement étouffée. Comme eux.

- Pourquoi ? le questionnait-elle.

Il soupira doucement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » … « L'heure était venue » … « Je suis fatigué » …

« Je ne peux plus. »

- Parce que… Parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi au SGC, parce que je me fais vieux, parce que n'importe qui peut commander à ma place...

« Parce que c'est mieux ainsi » ? répéta intérieurement Sam.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait mieux d'avoir un autre commandant.

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Que je ne voulais pas dire ça, mentit le général.

- Et que vouliez-vous dire alors ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ne céderait pas. Elle voulait savoir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Et _ça_, c'était vraiment mieux ainsi.

- Ecoutez Carter, je ne vais quand même pas rester au SGC jusqu'à mes 102 ans ? demanda-t-il dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. Vous me voyez grabataire, avec une canne, crapahuter dans la base ou sur une planète pour me prendre les pieds dans un jouet à Daniel ou dans une pierre luminescente ?

- Ca serait toujours mieux que de ne plus vous voir du tout.

Cette fois il s'efforça de retenir le soupir qui menaçait. La lassitude laissa place à une colère naissante.

Pourquoi tentait-elle de le retenir ? Ils avaient avancé. Elle avait eu Pete et lui Kerry.

Ils avaient avancé.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

_ Normalement._

_ Pour elle. _

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi vous insistez ?

- Vous préféreriez que je jubile comme Daniel et Teal'c ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton soudain railleur.

- Ils ne « jubilent » pas Carter, ils comprennent.

- Pas moi.

- Si, vous comprenez. Mais vous refusez, c'est tout.

Il ne put apercevoir le sourire amer qui passa sur son visage.

Il la connaissait si bien (maintenant).

- Admettons que je refuse, est-ce que ça pourrait changer quelque chose ? finit par demander Sam après quelques minutes.

- Changer quoi ?

- Votre départ.

- … Non.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, bien sûr que ça ne changerait rien.

Il y eut encore un long silence.

- Vous le voudriez vraiment ? entendit-elle faiblement de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Me voir encore, répondit Jack en revenant sur ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

- Bien sûr !

Il ferma les yeux, fatigué.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre ce soir là. Elle lui était apparue dans toute sa vérité : à bout de force, de patience et surtout d'espoir.

Parce que c'était vrai n'est ce pas ? Tout ce temps passé, sans le montrer, cette neutralité et pourtant il y avait toujours eu de l'espoir. Caché.

Trop caché.

Tellement qu'il avait disparu.

- Je suis fatigué Carter, s'avoua soudain Jack.

- Par…. Pardon ?

- Je suis fatigué, je ne veux plus de tout ça.

Un froid soudain s'abattit sur eux.

- Je ne comprends pas… balbutia Sam de l'autre côté de la porte.

Malgré lui, sa voix se vit plus ferme voire dure.

- Ces non dits entre nous sont en train de nous bouffer Carter !

Derrière la porte, la jeune femme sursauta.

- Cartez, ouvrez la porte.

Non. Non. Certainement pas non.

La panique l'envahissait sans qu'elle ne sut pourquoi.

- Carter…

Non. Non.

Non.

Si elle ouvrait il allait…

- Il faut qu'on parle franchement !

Un coup de paume frappa contre le bois. Un second sursaut puis sa main se tendit et déverrouilla la porte malgré elle.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, effrayés. De son audace pour l'un, de l'inconnu pour l'autre.

La porte grinça doucement alors qu'elle terminait de s'ouvrir complètement suite à la secousse que Jack lui avait donnée.

- Je fais ça parce que je pense… Non. Parce que vous… Non… Parce que…

La voix ne parvenait pas à suivre les pensées encore brouillonnes du général.

Sam attendait, pétrifiée.

- Parce que tu…

Des yeux bleus qui s'écarquillèrent plus encore.

Le cœur de la jeune femme ne battit plus.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais avancer.

- Non, non je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si. Enfin… plus ou moins si, c'est juste que… tu te n'en rappelles pas.

Cela se voyait-il ? L'euphorie soudaine qu'il ressentait à lui parler ainsi, franchement, ouvertement.

Et surtout… directement.

- Je… commença Sam, respirant doucement à nouveau.

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- C'était juste. Ce que tu as dit ce soir là. C'est... c'était juste.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Je sais.

Le silence menaçait de s'établir à nouveau.

- En fait… commença Jack, déterminé à parler, parler enfin même si c'était dur, inhabituel et surtout même si la jeune femme en face de lui semblait ne pas comprendre encore ce qu'il se passait. En fait ce n'est pas le SGC. Ce n'était pas notre travail. Ce n'est pas… je ne sais quel méchant, combat ou… ou autre. C'était juste nous.

- Pardon ?

- Le problème. Ces non dits. C'est juste nous.

Elle ne comprenait pas. La personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait… et elle ne comprenait pas.

Lui-même le découvrait à mesure que les mots se formulaient, presque malgré lui.

- On aurait pu faire quelque chose. Surtout moi ! Un règlement ne m'a jamais arrêté… !

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu une lumière jaillir dans le regard bleu.

- C'était pour me protéger, dit rapidement Sam, et elle fut surprise des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer

Elle y touchait enfin. A la clairvoyance.

- Oui. Oui… Je crois oui.

- C'était…

Elle réfléchissait à nouveau et désormais plus vite que lui. En quelques secondes, elle sembla comme saisir toute une partie de leur vie.

- C'était pour me protéger, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Oui... Même si… même si c'était…

- Inconscient ?

- Oui.

Un silence encore.

C'était difficile cette situation, cet entre deux. Il avait enfoncé une porte - presque littéralement d'ailleurs – et c'était étrange, pas… pas naturel.

Encore.

- C'était pour te protéger, confirma-t-il une énième fois.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle presque en même temps que lui. Moi aussi je…

- … me protégeais moi ?

- Oui.

Un silence mais non plus menaçant : éclairant.

- C'est stupide, constata alors Jack. On a pas besoin de l'autre pour…

Mais si, justement. Si.

- Enfin… tenta-t-il de continuer.

- Je t'aime.

Un long, long, long silence. De grands yeux écarquillés.

Parler franchement.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait vraiment dit.

C'était comme si ce qu'elle avait été pour lui jusque là, une apparence, venait de disparaître brusquement de tout son être. Et il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Juste elle.

- Moi aussi. Je… t'aime.

Pas de « je crois », d'hésitation, de sourire badin.

Franchement.

Enfin.


End file.
